Your Love Is The Sweetest Sin
by lilmissgraceful
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth" - William Shakespeare. This quote has never been more right, than in Adelaide Larkin's life. When she moves to Forks, she gets more than she ever bargained for in one summer...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, this is my first time posting on fanfiction, so please bare with me. But anywho, throughout this story, i will have song representations for each chapter. Adelaide is based off of (for looks that is) Kristen Chenoweth (how she has her hair in Pushing Daisies) and Scott is based off of (again, looks wise) Jensen Ackles. **

**Chapter Song: Down On My Head - Yellowcard**

A slick red convertible pulled up into the now crowded driveway of a house that had long since been empty. The 'For Sale' sign had been pried from the ground the week before, and the moving trucks had departed. A figure stepped out of the convertible and looked at the sky. It looked as though it was promising rain, quickly grabbing a duffle bag and the keys, the figure put the roof up on the car, and dashed inside, deciding a convertible had not been the most sensible car for Forks, Washington. The house, though slightly bigger than the one they had just moved from, was already cluttered with boxes, some not yet opened. Sighing to herself, the figure picked up a box and carried it up the stairs. Her parents had been there a full four days before her, and hadn't even bothered to carry the boxes of her things up to her room. Though it was just as well, she much rather preferred they stayed out of her room.

She set the box down and flopped down on her bed, lightly closing her eyes. Why even bother unpacking? She would just be leaving in three months anyway. When she had been accepted to the University of Washington in Seattle, she thought she would be getting away from everyone and everything she ever had ties with. Though much to her displeasure, her father had been transferred to the Port Angeles branch in is law firm. Her mother had insisted on living in a small town, much like the one they had just come from. Instead of getting away from her overbearing parents, and the quaintness of small towns she hated so much. She had been hoping to escape to the city, but her parents had refused, even though she was a legal adult, threatening to not pay her tuition if she disobeyed them.  
"Adelaide!" Her mother called in a shrill, annoying voice.  
Adelaide rolled her eyes. She was in need of a new name, one that hadn't been worn out from being called so much.  
"What?" she called back, annoyance evident in her tone.  
"Get down here!" Adelaide rolled her eyes and slid off her bed. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she instantly had a newspaper thrust at her.  
"You're going to need to get a job so you can pay for books and everything," her mother said, in a bored tone as she put away dishes.  
Adelaide looked in disgust at the local newspaper. "I'd have better luck getting a job in Seattle!" she growled, storming out of the house, pulling her keys from her pocket and hoping into her car.

The clouds were even darker as she pulled up to a tiny store just outside of town. It was the only place that seemed to be hiring. Putting up the top on her car, she dashed inside, hoping it wouldn't rain. The bell above the door dinged as she pushed it open. It appeared to be an outdoors store, full of everything anyone could possibly want for camping. There was a tall man, who appeared to be about Adelaide's age, stocking shelves. He must've been at least six foot and had brown spiky hair and a pale complexion, and butterscotch colored eyes. Though she didn't pay much attention to him, instead, she breezed past, straight to the counter where a woman was standing.  
"Um excuse me, I'm looking for the manager..."  
The woman grinned, "That's me, manager and owner. What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to apply for a job." Adelaide shifted her feet uncomfortably. She could feel the eyes of the tall man burning into her back. She really wished he would stop staring and get back to work. The woman grinned.  
"Great, it's yours. When can you work?"  
"When ever you need me," Adelaide stammered, taken aback by the instant approval.  
"Good. How's tomorrow for you? You don't have to work everyday, but every other day should do it."  
"Sounds good," Adelaide regained her composure, though still taken aback. The woman smiled and Adelaide turned and headed out. She was relieved to find the man had gone back to work. But by the time she reached the door, she realized she had a slight problem. It was pouring out.  
"Great..." she sighed, digging her keys out of her pocket, preparing to make a run for it. Throwing open the door, she dashed to her car. Fumbling with the keys, she eventually got in unlocked. Shutting the door as quickly as she could, she started the engine and pulled away.

The next morning, Adelaide wasn't the first to arrive at Olympic Outfitters. There was a man with brown hair and a baby face working behind the counter. He looked up as he heard the door swing shut.  
"Hey, I'm Mike," he greeted in an overly friendly way.  
"Hi..." She greeted, hanging her coat up on one of the hooks in the backroom.  
"You must be Adelaide." He was obviously trying to make conversation. She was tempted to shoot back a sarcastic remark, but she held her tongue.  
"Yep."  
Mike laughed, "Quite the conversationalist, aren't you? Well, don't worry, I'm only filling for about an hour."  
She nodded. Mike laughed once again, and then went to open boxes in the store room. So she took it upon herself to look after the register in case there were any customers. Nearly half an hour later, the door banged open. In stepped a very tall man, who must've been at least six foot five, with shaggy brown hair.  
"Can I help you?" She asked, inclining her head so she could look him in the eye.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm here to pick up some stuff I ordered."  
She sighed exasperatedly, and forced her self to keep from rolling her eyes. She hated it when people were so vague.  
"Last name?"  
"Black." He leaned down so his forearms were resting on the counter. There was an odd look in his eye. Adelaide thought she recognized that look, but she couldn't be sure. Either way, it was a little creepy. Every move she made, his eyes would follow her, the strange look never faltering.  
"Hey Mike, is there a box or package or something back there for Black?"  
"Yeah right here," Mike's voice rang from the back of the storage room. He emerged carrying a small box. "Here you go Jake."  
The man name Jake took the box from Mike, though barley acknowledging his existence. Instead, he kept his eyes on Adelaide.  
"Thanks," he said to her, before leaving. The second Jake's car had pulled out of the parking lot, a shiny, sporty looking car that Adelaide couldn't identify pulled in.  
"Well, I'm off," Mike said, pulling on his coat and grabbing an umbrella, as it was raining once again. Mike walked out as the guy from yesterday, the one who couldn't stop staring entered.

Nearly half an hour had passed and neither Adelaide nor her co-worker had uttered a word to each other. Though occasionally, she would catch him sneaking a glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking.  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said when the silence had become unbearable. "I'm Scott." He flashed a gorgeous smile.  
"Adelaide." She flashed a small, falsely friendly smile, before it disappeared.  
"You're new right? The whole town's been talking about you."  
"Why?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him.  
"You're different, something new to talk about."  
"Oh."  
"Not much of a talker are you?" Scott asked, leaning against a shelf, arms folded, an amused expression on his pale face.  
"Not with certain people," Adelaide flashed him a look, hoping it would shut him up and keep him from staring. Clearly that was too much to hope for.  
"Ouch. That hurt," he joked.  
"You don't go away, do you?" she sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a long three months.

By five o'clock, the weather had turned from a respectable rain, to a downpour. Adelaide leaned against the door frame, silently cursing the weather, her keys firmly clutched in her hand.  
"Welcome to Forks," Scott said from behind her. She could practically hear his smirk.  
"Thanks," she muttered sardonically before dashing out into the rain to her car.  
"C'mon, you stupid thing! Start!" She pleaded with her car. Just her luck, it wouldn't start in a downpour and she would be forced to walk home.  
"Need some help?" Adelaide looked up to find Scott standing outside of her car. She opened her mouth to tell him no, but she sighed in defeat.  
"It won't start."  
"I know, I heard you cursing at it."  
"So are you gonna help me?" Without a word, Scott popped the hood and examined the car.  
"Looks like your engine over heated. Tell you what, I'll get someone out here to fix it for you, while I give you a ride home."  
"And how exactly will I get my car back?"  
"I'll have them drive it to your house. Now c'mon, you're soaking wet."  
Upon seeing there was no point in arguing, she got out of her car, and followed Scott to his. The drive to her house was a quiet one, though it was a comfortable silence, a sort of comfort Adelaide hadn't felt with anyone before. As they arrived at her house, she was unsurprised to find it empty once again. "Isn't anyone home?" He asked, glancing up at the darkened windows.  
She laughed. "Of course not." And with that she darted out of his car and into the house.

Scott watched her until she was safely inside, then, pulling out of the driveway, he flipped open his cell phone. The other end rang twice before it was finally answered.  
"Yes Scott?" a cool female voice asked.  
"I need you to do me a favor. Could you fix a car for me?"  
"What did you do to your Porsche now?"  
"No, not mine. It's sitting in the parking lot of the Newton's store. It won't start, but it looks like a Mercedes, so it should be easy to fix."  
"I suppose I could fix it for you..."  
"Thanks Rosalie."  
"You owe me."  
"You always say that."  
"And I always mean it." And with that, the other line went dead.  
Smirking to himself, he turned his car around and headed away from the secluded Cullen residence and toward the tiny town of Forks where, in a dark house, a very beautiful girl sat very much alone.

Adelaide threw her coat on a hook and dashed up the stairs, not even bothering to turn on a light. Once she had shut her bedroom door, she turned on her stereo and cranked up the volume. Scott sat watching her from the shadows of her bedroom window sill. He watched her as she danced around her room, singing. He was sure the smile that was plastered on her face was making the stars jealous. This was the first time he'd ever seen her smile, and he wished she would more often. Though he hardly knew her at all, there was one thing he would bet his life on, the fact that he was falling in love with Adelaide Larkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I know the story seems like it's going a little fast, but I dont want you guys to be bored, but I'm working on it. R/R?  
SONG: Absolutley (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days**

The rain patted on the roof as Adelaide cracked her eyes open to find the weather just as dismal and rainy as it had been the night before. She stretched, feeling as though she had slept longer than she actually had. Rolling out of bed, she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. Only then did she realize that her beloved car was still sitting outside Olympic Outfitters.  
"Oh no, my car!" She sprinted down the stairs and to the front window, yanking back the curtain to find her convertible sitting safely in the driveway.  
"…is here…" she finished confusedly, letting the curtain fall back into place.  
She then remembered Scott, and how he had promised to fix the car and have it driven back to her house. That part had been clear. But what Adelaide was curious about was how he managed to drive it over, when she knew for a fact her keys were sitting on the kitchen counter. Deciding this was simply too much information to process so early in the morning, Adelaide settled down on the couch with a steaming mug of coffee and flicked on the TV. Quickly growing bored of the news, she put on a talk show, where the host was interviewing a star of a popular TV show. She tried to pay to pay attention to the show, she really did, but her thoughts kept straying to the previous day. Why had Scott been so eager to help her? He was probably just being friendly, but if that's how friendly people are in Forks when they've only just met you, then this was an exceptionally freaky town. And that Jacob Black, he was…friendly to say the least. The sound of her phone ringing pulled Adelaide back to reality.  
"Adelaide? Hi, I was wondering if you could come into work today, something came up and I have to go to Seattle," Mrs. Newton's voice sounded frantic, with an edge of aggravation. She must already be on her way.  
"No problem, I'll be there within the hour." Mrs. Newton thanked her and Adelaide hung up.

Parking as close to the doors as possible, she turned off her ignition and sighed. It was raining harder now, and she was once again without an umbrella. Deciding it was going to be one of those days, she grabbed her latte to go and dashed out into the rain.  
"I thought you didn't have to work today. You just couldn't resist my charm could you?" Scott asked, leaning against a shelf, a smirk plastered to his face.  
"Shut up," Adelaide sneered. It was _definitely_ going to be one of those days.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Addie. Mind if I call you Addie?"  
"Yes."  
Scott ignored her and kept talking. "Do you know why I can't do that? Because we're coworkers, and if we work in silence, it'll only make the workday all that much more horrible. So humor me, talk to me today."  
Adelaide sighed. "If I must…"  
Scott grinned. "So, how was your night?"  
"Why do you care?" she snapped.  
He held up his hands in defense, "just making conversation. So I see you got your car back."  
"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Hey, how did you get it to my house?"  
"Don't ask, don't tell," he chimed smirking.  
Adelaide shot him a look, "you know what, I probably don't want to know anyway."  
They spent the rest of the day exchanging light conversation, but when ever Scott asked her anything about her family or anything that was dancing on the border of being the least bit personal, she shot him down.  
"You know Adelaide, it's only seven, do you maybe want to get something to eat?" He asked as they closed the store. He wasn't sure why, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him to keep her out for a little while, that she couldn't go home just yet.  
"Not really," Adelaide waved goodbye, and dashed to her car.

Pulling into her driveway, she noticed something was off right away. Her mother's Lexus was sitting in the driveway. Only then did she see the car sitting in front of her house, belonging to no one she knew. The second she stepped foot in her house, she could her footsteps thundering down the stairs. Those footsteps belonged to a man who was not Adelaide's father. A man, who at that moment, was attempting to put his shirt and tie on. The man ran past Adelaide without looking at her, grabbed his brief case and dashed out the door. She sighed, and so it had begun. Her mother had a habit of sleeping with every man in her law firm. Her father had the same habit of sleeping with all the women in his office. It didn't bother Adelaide much anymore; it had been going on for as long as she could remember. Her parents had failed to sign prenuptials when they got married, and not wanting to lose all their money, never bothered to get a divorce, and found it easier just to cheat on each other on a regular basis.  
"Oh, it's you," a peeved voice came from the top of the stairs. Adelaide didn't need to turn around to know the irritated look her mother was giving her.  
"Surprise," she answered sarcastically.  
"Couldn't you have stayed out longer? I was busy entertaining. Oh, and your father is working late tonight." When her father worked late, that meant he was busy 'entertaining' too.  
"Wow mom, it hasn't been a week yet and already you're on your way to becoming the town whore. Well that just shatters your old record by a mile."  
"How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful bitch! Your father and I have fed and clothed you for the past sixteen years and this is how you repay us?"  
"Eighteen! I'm eighteen mom! Thanks for noticing your only daughter!"  
"Get out! Get out of my house and don't come back until you can learn some respect!"  
"No problem," she snarled, slamming the door behind her.

It wasn't until Adelaide was driving away that she realized she had no where to go. Spotting a coffee shop in the downtown district, she pulled in. The coffee shop was a cozy little place with mismatched furniture and soft music playing in the background. Ordering a cappuccino, she settled on one of the couches and began flipping through a magazine.  
"Hey there Adelaide." She looked up to see Scott standing across from her grinning.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can't I just say hi?"  
"No." Scott sat down anyway. He still had the inkling that something was wrong, but Adelaide refused to let any emotion other than coldness show. He should have given up by now, that's what most people would have done. But he couldn't just let her go like that, there was something about her that was extraordinary in everyway possible.  
"You look like you want to talk," he said, sneaking a glance at her.  
"Well I don't. Not to you, not to anyone. I don't do talking."  
Scott chuckled to himself. "You know, I've never met a girl who doesn't like to talk about feelings."  
"Well now you have. I'm heartless."  
He looked at her sideways for a while, thinking. She was wrong, she wasn't heartless. She had a heart, it was just coated in a thick layer of ice.  
"No you're not. I've met heartless people, and your not one of them. You're more of an ice queen."  
"Who are you to say what I am or am not?" She asked coldly.  
He cracked a smile. "I'm a perceptive person Addie."  
"Don't-"  
"Call you Addie." Scott stood up to leave, never having ordered a coffee. "You should smile more. It looks good on you." And with that he left, leaving a questioning look on Adelaide's face.

Adelaide reluctantly drove home with Scott's words still at the forefront of her mind. _You should smile more. It looks good on you._ What had he meant? She couldn't remember ever smiling around him. She could barley remember the last time she had smiled, she didn't really have much of a reason to the last few months.  
Pulling into the driveway, she sighed, and slumped in her seat, only just remembering she wasn't allowed back, meaning the doors were probably locked.

Trudging up the front steps, she turned the door handle several times, but to no avail. She was locked out for the rest of the night. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down on the stoop. The instant she sat down, she needed to shield her eyes from headlights coming down the road. She didn't really pay any attention until she realized those headlights belonged to a very familiar black Porsche that lately seemed to be stalking her. The car stopped, and the driver's side door slammed shut.  
"Why are you sitting out here in the rain, when you could be nice and dry inside? Haven't you ever heard wicked witches melt when they get wet?" Scott laughed.  
"So now I'm a wicked witch instead of an ice queen?" Adelaide teased back.  
"Whatever makes you happy pretty lady."  
"Well what would make me happy is being inside, but that's not going to happen anytime soon…"  
"Why's that?"  
"That's not important. Listen, can't you just help me climb through a window or something?"  
"Sure thing."  
Adelaide led him around the back of the house to where her bedroom window was on the second floor. Effortlessly, Scott lifted her up into her window. She silently climbed in. He turned to go, but she stopped him.  
"Scott? Thanks," she said, smiling a small smile.  
"Anytime," he replied staring up at her mesmerized at the way the moonlight hit her face. And with that she disappeared into her darkened room. "Anytime, pretty lady," he whispered one more time, before he turned and disappeared into the darkness that had overtaken the small town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: Blackout by Muse**

When Adelaide woke up the next morning, the previous night's events were still fresh in her mind. Sure Scott had helped her get into her house, but that didn't change anything. For several moments she just lay there, unmoving, until she remembered it was a weekday and that her parents were both at work. Only after she rolled out of bed, brushing her short blonde hair out of her face was she aware of what was going on around her. Outside, thunder crashed above and lightening light up the dark room and the rain came down in sheets. She cursed. Why was it always raining in this infernal town? She followed her routine of getting ready and going to work. It had become tedious in only a week, but it would only be a routine she followed for three months then she was turning her back on Forks and never looking back. But that was the future and this was the present.

Still half asleep, she crossed the parking lot with an umbrella in one hand and coffee to go in the other. She was working more than she was technically supposed to, but Mike was often making day trips to Seattle where he would be attending college in the fall. And besides, money was money. Adelaide groaned to herself when she saw Scott stacking the shelves. Couldn't she just have a nice, peaceful workday without his infernal talking?

"Morning Addie!" Scott called cheerily. It was much too early for Adelaide to even consider being pleasant, so she didn't respond.  
"A little grumpy this morning?"  
"No, not at all." Sarcasm dripped from her every word.  
"You know Addie, you should really take my advice."  
Her thoughts flickered to the little bit of advice she had received from him the other day. _You should smile more. It looks good on you. _The words resounded in her head like an echo that refused to diminish.  
"How, how do you-" her sentence was cut short by the bell ringing, signaling someone had entered the store. Scott disappeared to the store room before Adelaide could look up, though when she did she wasn't pleased. It was the boy who was giving her an odd look on her first day, Jacob Black.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Just looking for camping gear," it wasn't a very convincing story, but Adelaide didn't further question, she didn't really care to talk to him. Jacob walked around the store, idly browsing, though it seemed he was always sneaking glances at her. Finally having enough of the glances, she spoke up.  
"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Her voice was less than friendly. She mentally cursed out Scott for leaving her with the odd customer.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for…um…lamps."  
"Aisle six."  
"Err…thanks."  
Adelaide turned her back to him and began repricing the small articles behind the counter. Not even a minute after she had returned to her job, she felt eyes on her back.  
"Yes?" She sighed, aggravated.  
"I was wondering, would you maybe like to go out with me some time?" It was then that she realized Jacob wasn't as old as he looked. He was about sixteen, seventeen at the most.  
"Sorry Jacob, I don't date."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Jacob, I'm sure. I'm sorry, but if there's nothing more you need, I need to get back to work."  
Looking dejected, he nodded and walked out. A small piece of Adelaide felt sorry for him, the other part, the larger part, didn't feel anything.  
"Ouch." Adelaide jumped at the sound of a voice suddenly behind her. She turned to see Scott leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Adelaide scowled. She hated that smirk.  
"Way to let him down easy Addie. 'I don't date', hmm, I should really remember that one. Did I scare you?"  
"No, you didn't scare me," she sneered. "But it's true. I don't date."  
"Why is that? A pretty little thing like you could get any guy you wanted."  
"Just drop it." Adelaide muttered through clenched teeth.

As if it were a foreboding sign from the powers that be, thunder crashed, the lights flickered, and then everything went dark. Adelaide sighed. This just had to be the cherry on top of what was undeniably the worst week of her life, of what she knew were going to be the worst three months any human being has ever endured. Muttering darkly under her breath, she dug around behind the cashier until she found a flashlight that miraculously had working batteries. Before she could turn it on it was out of her hand.  
"So when you get mad, you make the power go out. Maybe if I get you really pissed off, you could conjure up a tornado or something to rip all of Forks apart," Scott laughed, shining it in her face.  
"Just help me find the fuse box," she replied, rolling her eyes and grabbing the flashlight back.  
"Whatever you say, wicked witch." Scott chuckled again. He was clearly getting a kick out of this predicament. Adelaide made her way into the storage room, with Scott right behind her humming the Wicked Witch's theme song from the Wizard of Oz.  
"Must you do that?"  
"Yes."  
"You are so immature," she sighed, shining the light along the walls, looking for the fuse box.  
"Maybe. But you, my dear, are too _mature._"  
"Not possible."  
"Highly possible."  
"Will you just help me find the damn fuse box please?"

Though she couldn't see, Scott smirked. He had noticed, in the week he'd known her, that whenever she wished to end a discussion she would become unresponsive to any question pertaining to the subject she didn't wish to discuss, or she would change the subject altogether. An angry sigh disrupted his thoughts.  
"I can't find it. I'm beginning to think there isn't even one at all."  
"Let's look for it later. No one's going to be out in this weather anyway." Well, that was a lie. He could think of a few people who would be outside enjoying the weather, but no one human. When Adelaide didn't protest to the suggestion, he slipped the flashlight out of her hand and led the way back to the main part of the store. He made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning against a shelf, while she placed her self on top of the counter, her legs not even reaching the floor. They sat in a stony, awkward silence for sometime. It wasn't that it was awkward because there was nothing to say, but because one person in the room did not particularly enjoy the other's company, and probably very much wished to be somewhere sunny. Scott tossed the illuminated flashlight in the air, catching it deftly with one hand. The light swirled around the darkened store, and every so often it would shine on Adelaide just right, making her look like an angel on earth.  
"Would you stop that?" She growled. She was obviously easily irritated.  
"Well we aren't exactly having a riveting conversation at the moment…"  
"Whatever, I'm leaving." She gracefully hopped off the counter and strode toward the door. Not even in the span of a second, Scott had leapt to his feet and caught up to her.  
"Addie no!" He caught her gently by the hand. She spun gracefully, like a dancer, so she was facing him. He could hear her pulse in her hand. He could practically taste the blood pulsing rhythmically to her cheeks.

They stared at each other, hands still held. She could feel the fury behind her eyes, but couldn't quite make out the emotion behind his. A sudden gust of wind blew open the doors, sending leaves and rain pelting into the warm, tiny store. Adelaide's short blonde hair whipped around her, as she covered her face with her hands, protecting herself from the flying debris. Scott forced the doors shut and locked them to ensure they stay closed.  
"Is it always like this?"  
"Not this bad, no. But it does always rain." Scott had assumed she meant the weather. But in actuality, Adelaide wasn't even sure her self what she meant.  
Several hours passed, with neither of them saying much. But the weather soon became manageable enough to drive in.  
"Do you want me to follow you?" Scott called above the rain, watching as she got in her car.  
"I'll be alright." And with that she drove out into the pouring rain. By the time she pulled into the driveway, her mind was already overflowing with thoughts. Trotting up the stairs, she changed into her pajamas, turned on the radio, and flopped down on her bed. When Scott had grabbed her hand, it had sent an electric shock racing through her body. She had never had physical contact with Scott before, but something felt…familiar. Almost as if she's held it a thousand times before. But that was ridiculous, she'd never met him before she moved here. She was going insane.

When Scott walked into the giant white house near the edge of the woods, he found his brother standing in the living room, arms folded, with an irritated look on his face. He knew. He knew everything that had happened, and everything he had been thinking. Edward always knew. And he had probably informed Alice too.  
"Don't you dare," Edward snarled.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"Don't you dare fall in love with her, and don't you _dare _bite her."  
"Take your own advice Edward," Scott snarled back, just as menacing. He was only saying things aloud in hopes the whole house would hear.  
"You haven't even been with us a month, you don't get to tell me what to do."  
"We'll you're planning on biting Bella, aren't you?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"It's all of our business Edward. It affects all of us."  
"Oh." Alice had pranced into the room, it appeared she didn't know she had interrupted a fight. It was a good act. Scott knew the others would shortly follow, or were in the other room.  
"Just don't fall in love with a human. It will be the worst mistake of your existence."  
"So Bella is a mistake?"  
Edward scowled. "She's the exception. Just don't do it." And with that, he strode fluidly from the room.  
Watching Edward leave, Alice skipped over. "Do you love her?"  
"Yes."  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
Scott didn't reply. He remembered the way her blood pulsed, the way the wind, swirling her blonde hair like a halo, had entangled her sent around his taste buds. Would he be strong enough to resist her? Or would his vegetarian lifestyle come crashing down around him all because of one silly, beautiful, girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dedicated to lissaxsuee  
Song: Perfect Day - Hoku**

Adelaide awoke the next morning to something quite out of the ordinary. The sun peaked through her curtains, illuminating her room with the warm, familiar, summer glow she had missed since moving to Forks. A wide grin plastered to her face, she immediately hopped out of bed, rushing to the window to make sure it was true, and not just a very nice dream. She found it was indeed reality as it warmed her face. Thrilled by the fact she didn't need to work, she wasted no time, throwing on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and slipping into her favorite pair of flip flops. Within minutes, not knowing how long the sunshine would last, she was speeding down the highway, the top of her convertible down, the wind whipping through her hair. Adelaide had heard tell of a beach near Forks, up on the La Push reservation, and knew there was no better time to check it out.

The beach was not at all like the ones she'd been to on vacation, or the ones usually portrayed on TV shows about spoiled teenagers living in ocean side mansions. This one was rocky, and frankly, not very marketable. But as long as the sun continued to shine, Adelaide wasn't complaining. Settling herself on a large rock, just inches from the water, she breathed in the cool, salty, Pacific air. Closing her eyes, she let the water splash on her feet, and her mind wander. Her thoughts flashed to Scott unintentionally. She instantly changed them, not wanting him to ruin another day of her life. Instead she thought of the upcoming September, when she could finally get away from her parents forever, start anew. A new city, a new life. Adelaide could just picture it, the view of the city lights shining from her apartment window. A voice dragged her from her picturesque future.

"Adelaide! I'd never thought I'd see you here!" The voice was jubilant and oddly familiar. She hopped that maybe if she kept her eyes closed and ignored the origin of the voice, that it would disappear. She wasn't so lucky. "Adelaide? You alive over there?" The voice laughed. Only then did she realize why exactly the voice seemed familiar. Opening her eyes she found Jacob Black striding toward her, shirtless. She scowled, unfazed by his chiseled abs.  
"You're always in such a bad mood! Why is that?"  
"Why are you always in such a good mood?"  
He laughed again. "Listen Adelaide, can't we be friends?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I don't need friends."  
"Everyone needs at least one friend." His tone was quiet, as if he was lost in a memory.  
"Yeah, well, not me."  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"Why are you so eager to befriend me? Why do you go out of your way to talk to me?"  
"You'd think I'm crazy."  
"Nothing you say could alter my opinion of you."  
His expression instantly became wary. "What do you think of me?"  
"Only that you're a stalker." Her tone was nonchalant, but her words were like ice.  
He laughed. "Oh that's it? It could be worse."  
"Oh are you a serial killer too?"  
"Not quite," he chuckled.  
"So let me get this straight, you think stalking and serial killing is a joke? Well, I can see I'm not safe here," She got up and started walking away, but he caught her by the hand. His hand felt as though he'd stuck it in an oven for several hours.  
"Well, it could be worse, you could think I'm some sort of inhuman monster," there was a hint of irony to his voice, but Adelaide couldn't quite place it.  
"What, like a vampire?" She snorted.  
"Something like that…" his voice was dark.  
"They don't exist." She stated matter-of-factly.  
Jacob muttered something that sounded like 'I wish' but Adelaide didn't quite catch it.  
"Adelaide, please sit down." That odd look Adelaide recognized was in his eyes again. Reluctantly, she did.  
"Don't you have friends?" She growled.  
"Yes."  
"Well why don't you get them to talk to so you can leave me alone."  
"All except one are out in the woods."  
"Well, go out to the woods." She didn't voice it, but a part of her secretly hoped that perhaps he would get eaten by a wolf if he did so. "Or go hang out with the other one."  
"We aren't exactly on the best terms."  
"Oh." Her tone made her seem like she cared, but she really didn't.  
"Her boyfriend is a real…_leech_." On the last word he smirked, as though it was an inside joke. Did he realize she didn't care?  
"Fine, if it'll make you quite you're whining, talk at me about it."  
"Talk _at_ you? As opposed to, _to_ you?"  
"Yes. Talking _to_ me, means I have to participate in the conversation. Talking _at_ me means I don't even have to listen if I don't feel like it."  
"Well what's the point of that?"  
"Some people are too chatty when others prefer to be left alone." Her tone was meaningful.  
"Ok. I get it. I'll see you around Adelaide."  
"Mm." she had closed her eyes and was trying to drift off in thought.  
"Oh hey," catching her attention, she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Don't get eaten by any vampires."  
"Haha." She replied sarcastically. His face was not joking, in fact, it was dead serious. And with that, Jacob Black walked away.

_Vampires_, she scoffed. The idea was ridiculous. The idea of vampires and Dracula was brought around centuries ago meant to scare local villagers. That kid had been watching too many horror movies. Vampires were just as ridiculous as werewolves, witches, or The Thing from the Black Lagoon. The most monstrous thing in reality were cannibals.

Lost in thought, the crashing of the waves lulled Adelaide into sleep. In her dream, there was a girl in a white dress facing an attractive, pale man in a tux. The bride was flanked by her bridesmaids, and the groom was flanked by his groomsmen. Standing off in one corner were several shrouded figures, their eyes gleaming red. Adelaide shot a panicked glance in their direction. It appeared she was the only one aware of their presence. Frantically, she turned toward the person next to her. His warm, butterscotch eyes smiled back at her.  
"They're here Scott, they're here!" She exclaimed.  
Scott's eyes turned menacing as the shrouded figures moved toward the wedding. Leaping up, he pulled her behind him, protecting her. Barley a second later, a large, rustic wolf barreled out of nowhere, placing its self, growling, in front of Scott. Adelaide looked wildly around, but she couldn't see anyone's face. She noticed then that throughout the dream she had never seen anyone's face. The only face she had seen was Scott's.  
"Adelaide, Adelaide, wake up." The voice jarred her from her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes to the bright sun, the dream was forgotten. Sitting up, she realized the voice belonged to Jacob Black.  
"Ugh, what do you want?" she asked sleepily.  
"Just surprised you're still here, that's all."  
"Jacob? Jacob!" An unfamiliar voice called. Jacob whirled around to see who was calling his name. Adelaide saw a very pale girl, who looked to be about her age, running, or trying to at least, down the beach toward them.  
"What is it?" Jacob asked coolly.  
The girl had reached them by now. She opened her mouth to speak with Jacob, but she then noticed Adelaide. "Oh, hi. I'm Bella."  
"Adelaide, and I was just leaving." She leapt up from the rock and started toward her car.  
"You don't need to go anywhere," Jacob told her before turning his attention back to Bella. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to see if you had changed your mind about coming."  
"You're really marrying him."  
"Yes Jacob, in August."  
"So soon. You're sure you want this." This wasn't a question.  
"Yes, I know. And I'm positive. It's everything I want."  
"You really want to be one of _them, _forever? Forever is a long time Bells."  
"And not a day less."  
Adelaide walked toward her car slowly, listening to their strange conversation. It felt as though she was missing information, like she'd walked in on the middle of a very dramatic movie. She felt Jacob's eyes bore into the back of her head for just a second.  
"Well, I hope it's a nice wedding."  
"You're not-"  
"No. I'm sorry it has to be this way Bella, but you've made up your mind. I don't think we can be friends anymore, and I mean it this time. Consider your wedding day the day the treaty ends."


	5. Chapter 5

**Song: So Close - John Mclaughlin**

As Adelaide drove home, she couldn't get that odd conversation out of her head. What did a treaty have to do with a wedding? And in all honesty, what kind of people even _made_ treaties even more, besides politicians that is? Jacob had said that she was his best friend, yet he wasn't even going to her wedding. Was it because he was in love with her, or used to be that is? Adelaide mentally slapped herself. Why was she getting caught in the affairs of someone she didn't even like? Turning onto her street, she groaned. There sitting in her driveway was a silver Cadillac. Parking next to it in the driveway, she sighed. This was either going to be mildly pleasant or a disaster.

"What are you doing home?" Adelaide asked, throwing her keys onto the kitchen counter.  
"Jury took a recess," Her father answered, not looking up from his laptop.  
"Where's mom?" It wasn't that Adelaide cared, but she'd thought she'd be pleasant.  
"She's on a business trip in Ontario. Have you heard from Phillip?"  
"Not since my graduation. Why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering. He's probably working a lot, you know how doctors are. Why couldn't you be more like him? He's successful."  
"I'm only eighteen dad."  
"By the time your brother was eighteen, he knew what he was doing with his life, that boy has direction!"  
Adelaide rolled her eyes. And so it had started. Adelaide's father was always comparing her to her older brother Phillip. It was always Phillip this, and Phillip that. In their eyes, he was perfect. He was successful, was the star quarterback in high school and college, had a wife, one kid and another on the way, an apartment in Manhattan, and was a surgeon at a hospital in New York. That was her father. Her mother was another story altogether. She didn't compare, she just yelled and kicked Adelaide out.  
"Well, I'm going back to the office. If Phillip calls, tell him I said hello." And with that, her father was out the door, in his car, and pulling down the street. She looked longingly out the window. The sun was a rare present in this town, and it was still early in the afternoon…

Adelaide hiked through the thick forest. The trees had refused to let any sun show through, making it all rather dark. A thick silence engulfed the forest, not even the birds chirped. Flip-flops were clearly not the shoes to be wearing in the forest. She'd been hiking for several hours when she started to believe she was lost. Stopping in her tracks, she looked toward the way she had just come. She could probably manage her path back home. This was the most sensible route. She then looked in the direction she was heading. It was unmarked, and had no indications as to where it would lead. This wasn't sensible, she could be out here for hours, days maybe, if she continued the way she was going. Though her mind pleaded to go back, her heart, something she had recently given up on listening to, urged her forward. Before she knew it, her feet were continuing their path into the unknown.

She had barley taken twenty paces when she thought she could make out voices up ahead. She quickened her pace, praying they would stay. It started to get brighter as the cover of the trees began to lessen. She soon stepped out of the trees and into a brightly lit clearing. This was clearly where the voices were coming from.  
"Adelaide!" A voice called from behind her. She was suddenly pulled backward, falling into strong arms as two glittery figures rolled, wrestling, to where she had just been standing. She looked up to see Scott's familiar face. Yet something was very different. He was sparkling as though he had just jumped into a vat of glitter.  
"Scott?"  
"What are you doing here?" He nearly growled. Within the blink of an eye, he had now pulled them both to the shadows of the forest.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you," she retorted, folding her arms, looking him square in the eye. His eyes were not hazel today, they had darkened. If Adelaide hadn't known better, she would have believed they had turned black. Scott stared back into her crystal blue eyes. They stayed like that for sometime, silently daring the other to be the first to look away, though neither would.  
Scott sighed, "This is ridiculous Adelaide."  
She didn't respond.  
"You shouldn't be here. Please, go home."  
"It's a free country isn't it?" she snarled. Anger pulsed through her.  
"It's not safe here Addie!"  
"I don't see any man eating lions. And besides-"  
"Don't call you Addie. Please go home Addie." Every time he told her to go home, a new wave of rage surged through her body.  
"I'm not leaving. And every time you tell me to leave, makes me more inclined to stay." She brushed past him and back into the clearing where two men were standing, smirking.  
"Who's this Scott?" The buffer one asked, the biggest smirk plastered to his face.  
"I'm Adelaide. Who're you?" She answered before Scott could get a word in.  
"I'm Emmett, and this is Jasper. We're his brothers. So you must be the girl he keeps talking about." Jasper elbowed Emmett in the ribs, though Emmett didn't seem phased by this act.  
"Thank you for making things sufficiently awkward Emmett," Scott remarked sarcastically before turning back to Adelaide. "If you won't go, will you please tell me why you're here?"  
"Well, I _was_ going to spend the day alone at the beach up in La Push, but then Jacob Black came around and started bothering me, so I left and didn't feel like being at home, so I decided I might check out the forest. Good enough reason for you?"  
"What did he want?" Scott growled.  
"I don't know, annoy me I guess," Adelaide answered offhandedly. "He was talking with some girl about a wedding though…" Scott, Emmett and Jasper exchanged meaningful glances. "Am I done being interrogated?"  
Scott laughed, "Yes, you are."  
"We're going to head back. You coming Scott?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, I'll catch up."  
"Too bad it's sunny, next time there's a storm you should bring Adelaide!" Emmett called as he and Jasper disappeared.  
"What?"  
"Oh, don't mind them," Scott replied offhandedly. He looked at her for a long moment. "You really don't want to go back to your house do you?"  
"Not particularly," Adelaide muttered, kicking a rock. "It seems like you want to be with your brothers, so I'll leave."  
"Wait." He grabbed her arm, catching her as she turned to leave. She looked up at him. "I see them everyday. They won't miss me. Although, something tells me I'm missing an entertaining fight at home. But I'll stay."  
"You don't have to."  
"Why are you suddenly being pleasant?"  
Adelaide stopped. Was she letting her guard down? Why had her façade left so quickly?  
"I'll try to remember to be slightly more cynical," she retorted.  
"Don't get me wrong, I like the pleasant Addie, but I've kinda grown to like the cynical, sarcastic Addie."  
They were standing in the middle of the clearing, and he was unintentionally still holding her hand from when he'd stopped her. The coldness of it seemed comfortable, familiar. The stood there, staring into each other's eyes, almost as if they were staring into each other's soul. Their faces were inches apart, all noise faded until it was barley existent. His lips were centimeters away from hers.  
"I should go," she whispered. She was unsure if the emotion in her voice was fear or regret. She pulled her hand from his and dashed into the forest, leaving him standing in the meadow.

Lost in thought, Adelaide turned on music and shut her bedroom door. Scott was everywhere, all the time. Everywhere she went, he was there too. But every time she saw him, she felt something. And she secretly hated herself every time she did. For the last two months, she hadn't allowed herself to feel anything. She'd been living in a numb void, behind the walls she'd built around her heart. Every time she saw Scott, her heart would jump, cracking the solid wall she'd worked so hard to build and keep intact. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She was betraying herself. Crying was a sign of weakness. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry another tear over _him, _the boy who caused her to throw herself into the void. She willed herself not to listen as her heart willed her to take the most forbidden of fruit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Song: Realize-Colbie Caillat**

Scott sat in the window sill of Adelaide's room, watching her as she slept peacefully. The tears she had been crying made her makeup run down her face, staining her pale complexion with dark streaks. It nearly broke his heart to see her like this. He rarely saw any emotion on Addie's face but annoyance. So what had made her cry? Was it something he did? Was it something her parents did? Not knowing frustrated him. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be ok, but she kept running away from him. Deep in thought, he hopped down from the window and stole away into the night.

Several days had passed since the meadow incident, and the sun had given way to an overcast sky once again, though Adelaide was thankful it was not raining. She was crossing the parking lot on yet another workday, when someone called her name from behind. Turning, she saw the beastly Jacob Black running toward her. She groaned to herself. If this was how the day was going to start out, she should've just stayed in bed.  
"What?"  
"Sheesh, not a morning person are you?"  
"Make this quick, I need to get to work."  
"Remember the day at the beach?"  
"Vaguely," she lied.  
"Well, I realized something. I was going to tell you then, but we got interrupted."  
He was babbling, Adelaide could see that. Deciding this wasn't going to end anytime soon, she turned around and headed toward the doors to Olympic Outfitters.  
"I love you Adelaide!"  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT?"  
"I'm in love with you Adelaide, I know it sounds really crazy, but it's true! I can't even believe it."  
Adelaide was speechless, which was a rare occurrence.  
"I think, I think you could be in love with me too Adelaide, if you would just give me a chance."  
She found her words. "That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard! You think I _love_ you? Are you delusional? I hate you! No, not hate, DESPISE!"  
"Adelaide please…" he begged, desperation in his eyes. "I've already been through this once, I don't need to go through this again. I gave up, but then you came." He took her hand in his.  
"You're crazy! You don't even know me! Let go of my hand!"  
"Listen to the lady. Let go of her hand _dog_," an intense growl came from next to her. She looked over to see Scott giving Jacob a death glare.  
"Go away _bloodsucker_," he snarled. "We're having a conversation."  
"It sounds more like you're trying to kidnap her. I could hear the shouting a block away."  
"Mind your own business," now Jacob was growling too.  
"This _is_ my business."  
"You Cullens have a knack for tricking people to see your side of things, don't you?"  
"Get away from her before I, quite literally, break your face," however menacing Jacob's expression was, Scott's was a hundred times worse. He pulled Adelaide's hand from Jacob's, and stood in front of her.  
"Ok. I see how it is. Just don't let any vampires bite you, ok Adelaide?"  
"You're insane. They don't exist!" Scott wrapped an arm around Adelaide's waist, and escorted her to the building.  
"Sure they do. See your friend Scott here? He's one of them. HE'S A VAMPIRE ADELAIDE!"  
"GROW UP JACOB!" Adelaide shouted back.  
Once they were inside, Scott began muttering under his breath what Adelaide could only assume were curse words.  
"Scott?" she asked tentatively.  
"Yes?" He asked, aggravated.  
"Thanks."  
The cursing stopped as he froze where he was. "Anytime."  
She flashed him a small smile, and then got back to work. They worked in a comfortable silence for some time before Scott voiced the question that had been plaguing him all day.  
"Do you believe him?"  
"Who, Jacob?"  
"Yes. Do you believe him, about vampires?"  
Adelaide laughed. "Of course not, that's ridiculous! Dracula, vampires, monsters, all that was cooked up by bored people looking for a good scare."  
It looked like Scott was about to reply, when the bell above the door jangled. Scott whirled around, by the looks of it, prepared for another fight, but he appeared to relax as he saw a short, pixie like girl, walk fluidly inside.  
"Rose is finished installing your new sound system, so I figured I would drive your Porsche over for you."  
"Oh, thanks Alice." She smiled and turned her attention to Adelaide.  
"You should take him up on his offer you know."  
"Um…" Adelaide sent a confused look to Scott, who in return sent Alice a very dirty look.  
"Well, I'm kidnapping Bella and having her come shopping with me for more things for the wedding. Bye Adelaide, bye Scott!" And with a cheery wave, Alice had dashed out of the store.  
"Sorry about that," Scott mumbled, rubbing his eyes, which Adelaide noticed were a deep gold again. "That was my sister."  
"You know, you and your siblings don't look anything alike, other than the pale skin and the color of your eyes."  
"Yeah, we get that a lot."  
"They all seem very nice, though not quite as annoying as you."  
An amused smirk graced Scott's face. "I annoy you?"  
"Oh yes, to the nth degree."  
"What is it about me that's annoying?" Scott leaned across the counter on his forearms.  
"You're everywhere, all the time. And you have a comeback for everything I say."  
"But admit it, my comebacks are what you love about me!" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Besides," he continued, "you also have a comeback for everything. You are one snarky little girl."  
She let out a short laugh. "Snarky? Did you seriously just say that?"  
"Yes."  
Adelaide shook her head. "Wow…"  
"So what are you doing on your wonderful day off tomorrow?"  
She shrugged. "Probably going to Olympia, why?"  
Scott returned the shrug. "Just wondering. Are you by any chance looking for some company?"  
"No."  
"If you're sure…"  
"I am."  
"Have you ever been to Olympia before?" Scott asked, folding his arms and raising an amused eyebrow.  
Adelaide paused. "Well…no."  
"C'mon Addie," he cooed, moving around the counter so he was standing next to her, "you really don't want to go alone do you?"  
"Yes, actually I do."  
He gave her a look, staring deep into her eyes. Unwillingly, Adelaide could feel her bones begin to melt, but she didn't let it show.  
"Fine," she sighed exasperatedly, "you can come."  
Scott grinned.  
"I'm driving, be at my house by eight. You know where I live."

Scott had made it a habit of sitting on Adelaide's windowsill watching her sleep. Maybe it was something a stalker would do, but maybe it wasn't. He felt the need to protect her, fight for her, care for her, and be with her forever and ever. Scott was head over heels in love with Adelaide. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. Life was never as simple as anyone wished, and Adelaide would have to figure everything out for herself. But he knew she would, she was intelligent. He replayed the conversation they had had earlier in the day.  
_"They all seem very nice, though not quite as annoying as you."  
__"I annoy you?"  
__"Oh yes, to the nth degree."  
__"What is it about me that's annoying  
__"You're everywhere, all the time. And you have a comeback for everything I say."  
_If Adelaide and Scott were what he thought they were, soul mates, then did the comebacks to everything the other could say fit along side the familiarity? He felt it, and he knew Adelaide must've too. When they were together, whenever they made the slightest bit of contact, everything seemed peaceful and familiar, as if they'd known each other their whole lives. He turned his attention to her peacefully sleeping form.  
"Did you ever think Adelaide, that maybe the ones who annoy you the most, love you the most?" he whispered before disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Song: Kiss The Girl - The Little Mermaid**

Adelaide was running around the house, looking for her other shoe, music blasting in the background. How she heard the knock on the door, she'll never know. She opened the door to find Scott standing there, an amused smirk plastered on his face. Rolling her eyes, she left the door open for him and went about looking for her other shoe.  
"I could hear your music nearly three blocks away you know."  
"Only three blocks?" She asked sarcastically. He was obviously over-exaggerating.  
"Then again, that's not saying much. I have excellent hearing."  
Scott was still standing in the foyer when Adelaide reappeared, with both shoes, sun glasses perched on top of her head, her keys and her purse.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Only if you are my dear."  
She breezed past him, out the door and toward her car. Smirking, he followed silently behind.  
"You're not going to need those you know. It's going to be cloudy all day, but clear at night."  
Sighing, she tossed them in the back seat, started the ignition, and put the top down.

A female's voice blasted from the speakers, backed by loud, fast music as they sped down the highway. Out of curiosity, he peaked at the speedometer and found that it was pushing ninety. He laughed to himself. Then he noticed it. The wind blew her hair, making it much more evident than it would have been had she kept the top of the convertible up. What was she thinking? How could she be so irresponsible with a monster like himself in the car? He gripped the car, trying to brace himself. Her scent engulfed his lungs. He couldn't take a breath without smelling the ever-lingering peppermint. Tactics of how to kill her, how to taste her sweet blood pulsed through his mind. If he was to do it now it would surely cause an accident….he shook his head, trying to clear the malicious thoughts. Why was his primal instinct so strong if he had never tasted human blood? The urge to kill her was stronger than it had been the day the power had gone out.  
"You like music?" he asked, deciding to attempt to distract himself from the over-whelming thoughts that taunted his mind.  
"Yes."  
"Is this your favorite band?"  
"One of them, yes."  
And so the conversation had begun. Scott interrogated her about her favorite bands from each decade, as she did the same to him. Adelaide had surprisingly good taste in music, for a human. They got to Olympia in half the time it would have taken someone who gave a damn about speed limits. It was a weekday, so there were plenty of parking spaces for the choosing.  
"Ya know," Scott said, as the pair walked down the street, "you would get along unbelievingly well with my sister Alice."  
"And why's that?"  
"You drive like she does."  
"Really now? Most people are scared of my driving."  
He laughed, "Everyone in my family drives like you do."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes."  
They walked in silence for sometime, Adelaide admiring the sights, Scott just walking silently beside her. The weather was reasonably good, well, as good as the Olympian Peninsula could get. Scott couldn't take the silence anymore. He needed to make conversation, as a diversion tactic from all possible ways he could kill her without anyone noticing raced through his mind.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Why do you care?" she snarled, as was her usual response when he asked her questions about herself.  
"Just trying to make conversation. What's your favorite movie?"  
"Quit with the third degree ok?"  
"Where did you live before you moved to Forks?"  
"Do you always ask so many questions?"  
"Do you always dodge so many questions?"  
She was quiet then. Scott hated when she was quiet, because that usually meant she was thinking. She normally never said much in the first place, but she never voiced her thoughts unless they were cynical and sarcastic. It was moments like these that Scott would have given anything in the world to be able to read minds like Edward. Just Adelaide's though, she was the only one in the world he cared about. Scott couldn't take it anymore.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking down at her.  
"You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

They spent most of the morning walking around the city, before Adelaide, stomach growling, dragged Scott into a tiny pizzeria for lunch. It was a quaint, checkered table clothes, handwritten menus, seat yourself, mom and pop type of a place. There were a few other people scattered about the restaurant, so they chose a secluded table in a corner near the front window.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Adelaide asked, handing her menu back to the waitress, having just ordered two slices of cheese pizza.  
"I'm sure. I'm not hungry."  
Adelaide waited until the waitress walked away before commenting. "You are the strangest guy I've ever met."  
Scott's eyes became confused, yet tight. "How so?"  
"I have an older brother, so I know for a fact guys eat a lot. But you, I've never seen you eat."  
"I haven't seen you eat either."  
Adelaide considered this. "Fair enough."  
"It's because this is the first time we've actually spent time together."  
"Are you complaining?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not at all."  
"Oh, well, I am."  
The waitress brought Adelaide's lunch.  
"I still don't think you're normal," she commented before digging into her food. She could have sworn she heard him mutter 'I'm not' but she couldn't be sure.

The afternoon was uneventful. Adelaide dragged Scott to a large music store, which had every CD from every genre one could imagine, in which she spent a good two hours and purchased several CD's. She then had him come with her to a large book store where she spent another hour and a half and walked out with several more books. It was as they were exiting the bookstore that she looked up at him curiously.  
"You aren't complaining…Why?"  
"I didn't know I should be. Besides, there's nothing to complain about. I enjoy your taste in music, and I was curious as to what interests you as far as literature goes."  
Adelaide was having trouble believing this. "If I took you to clothes stores, would you complain then?"  
"I wouldn't be happy, but I wouldn't complain."  
Adelaide decided to test his boundaries. She smirked as she fell back into her old habits of testing boundaries she'd never been given. "C'mon then, I need Forks appropriate clothes."  
"As you wish," he whispered, following her to the nearest clothing store.

Much to Adelaide's surprise, Scott had been right about the weather. Once the sun had set, the sky had cleared, revealing a plethora of stars. They walked along the boardwalk lined with kiosks. There were a few more people out, but it wasn't crowded. It was actually quite nice.  
"So do you like Olympia?" Scott asked.  
Adelaide nodded, "Much better than Forks."  
He chuckled, "A lot of places are."  
They reached the end. Adelaide sat on the edge, her feet dangling inches above the water as it lapped against the boardwalk in perfect rhythm. He stayed back a few feet, admiring the way the moonlight shone off of her, it made her look angelic, just like the flashlight had. He wanted it so bad, was it possible she wanted the same thing too? He made to move forward, but something stopped him. Was he nervous? He couldn't be nervous, never in his long life had he felt an ounce of nervousness, so why now? What was it about this insolent, ordinary, human girl that made him look at her the way he did? Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't in the least bit ordinary, and her cheeky comments made him love her that much more. He didn't think about his next actions.

Adelaide absent mindedly swung her feet in time to the waves. She was somehow reminded of the Little Mermaid, and smiled as 'Under the Sea' played in her head. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Scott standing behind her, a smile graced his face. She didn't realize until that moment just how gorgeous he was. His eyes were hazel again, and in the moonlight, his pale features didn't seem as hollow as they did in the day. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, standing. What happened next happened in a whirlwind. Scott wrapped his arms around the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dipped her. He bent his head, and his cool lips touched hers. For that moment in time, the world stopped. For that moment in time, everything was perfect when he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Song: I'll Never Break Your Heart - Backstreet Boys (...i grew up in the 90's...shut up)**

Adelaide sat on her couch staring angrily at the floor the next morning; tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. She couldn't believe that had happened. He had kissed her, but what was worse was that she had kissed him back. Why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she stopped him? Why hadn't she stopped herself? This was wrong, all wrong. She couldn't be going through this again. Not now, not ever. She had promised herself, no more, she was done. That was all ancient history. Although history does have a tendency to repeat itself.

A knock sounded at the door. Grumbling to herself, Adelaide stood up to answer it. She wasn't paying much attention to anything else besides her vulgar thoughts, and was unpleasantly surprised when the door swung open. Standing there was Jacob Black, who must have been nearing seven feet tall. He grinned, she scowled.  
"What?"  
"Hey Adelaide!"  
"What?" she repeated.  
"Can we talk?" He asked, taking an unwelcome step inside.  
"I don't do talking."  
"Ok…can I talk? Just promise to hear me out."  
"No. Get out of my house."  
"Please?" he walked over and sat down on the couch. He smiled warmly as he patted the seat beside him.  
"I'd rather stand," she responded coolly, crossing her arms.  
"About the other day…I'm really sorry. But everything I said was true. I'm in love with you Adelaide. I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's true. Kind of like love at first sight, if you believe in that, I guess."  
"I don't." she scowled. He went on as if she hadn't spoken.  
"But what I said about Cullen, it was all true, every word of it. He's a real live, blood sucking vampire Adelaide. Now I know you want to believe that creatures like vampires don't exist, that they're only a figment of Hollywood's imagination, but you need to believe me, for your own safety."  
It was silent for a few seconds before Adelaide blinked, and spoke up. "Listen kid, get off whatever drugs you're on, and get the hell out of my house. Now."  
Jacob stood, but made no advancements toward the door. "This is all real Adelaide. My friend, Bella, I've told you about her, she's marrying one of them, and pretty soon, she won't be the Bella I know. Please think about it." Only then did he walk out.  
Fuming, Adelaide slammed the door behind him. Who was he to just show up to her house, unannounced, and start talking about fantasy creatures? It was ludicrous.

"The treaty's off," Edward growled in a low voice, storming into the dinning room of the Cullen house, where the rest of his family, and his fiancée were seated.  
"What happened?" Carlisle asked fiercely.  
"He told her, the human, Adelaide. He told her what we were."  
The room became deathly silent. Edward and Alice exchanged meaningful glances, while thoughts reeled behind Bella's eyes that Edward wished he could read.

"He told her that before, practically screamed it across the parking lot at Olympic Outfitters," Scott muttered darkly. He liked the idea of the treaty being null and void no more than the others did.  
"The treaty is…or rather, was that if you didn't bite a human, they wouldn't reveal that you exist. So wasn't it technically broken that day on First Beach, when Jacob told me the legends?"  
Jasper nodded. It was an odd occurrence when he would speak up. "You're right Bella."  
"We're going to have a problem with the wolves," Esme mused.  
"We'll have to relocate," Rosalie put her two cents in.  
"The dogs can't do anything. We're still getting married," Edward stated, taking Bella's hand. Edward avoided Rosalie's eyes and kept his thoughts on the upcoming wedding, because he knew what he would find if the looked there, if he read her mind, he knew what he would hear. She would tell him he's being selfish, that one lowly human wasn't worth what he was putting his family through. But he didn't care.

Adelaide bustled around the store. It was the peak of hiking and camping season, and apparently word had spread that Forks' own Olympic Outfitters was the place to go for all camping and hiking needs. She tried to keep a pleasant exterior, checking patrons out at the register and trying to direct others to various aisles, all the while apologizing for the wait, due to them being short-handed. Scott was nearly two hours late for his shift, and Adelaide made a mental note to brutally maim him next time she saw him. Right about the time she was at her wits end, nearly an hour and a half later, Scott finally strolled in.  
"Hey Addie, sorry I'm-"  
She didn't hear the last bit of his apology, nor did she want to, as she stalked away to help a customer at the counter. They didn't speak until they had forced the last customer out of the shop in order to maintain regular closing time. Adelaide was grateful she had the next day off and that she wouldn't be dealing with it again for several days.  
"Mad?" Scott asked in a whisper.  
Adelaide whirled around to face him, furry, no doubt, ebbed in her crystal eyes.  
"No Scott, it's the busiest time of year for us, and you show up three and a half hours late without so much as a phone call. I'm not mad. I'm _furious_." Without another word, she grabbed her keys from the employee coat rack and stalked out the door.  
"Addie, wait!"  
"Don't call me Addie!" she shrieked, thrusting open her car door.  
"Adelaide Claire Larkin! Will you just stop for a minute?" That caught her attention. She turned slowly to face him.  
"What?" she snarled quietly.  
"You're mad about something, and I have a sneaking suspicion it's not just the fact I was late."  
"Well observed. What do you want?"  
"I want to know why the hell you're mad at me!"  
She sighed and looked at the pavement. She didn't want to tell him, because it would involve explaining things she never wanted to relive. But by just looking into his deep golden eyes, she knew he needed to know what had upset her. He deserved to know.  
"You kissed me," she whispered.  
"You kissed back," he replied softly, confused.  
"I know I did. That's why I'm upset."  
It was evident that Scott was still confused. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
She smiled a small smile. "No." And with that, Adelaide got in her car and drove off.

Adelaide had only just sunk onto the couch, deep in thought, when there was a knock at the door. Praying it wasn't Jacob Black, she crossed the room and answered it. Standing there, the porch light gleaming off his face, was Scott.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.  
"We need to talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about, Scott," she sighed.  
"You're wrong Adelaide, there's everything to talk about."  
Butterflies infiltrated her stomach as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the swing set on one end of the covered porch that ran the length of the house.  
"Why do you keep running?"  
It was a simple question, but it hit home on so many different levels for Adelaide.  
"You wouldn't understand," she responded in a quiet whisper, looking down.  
"I'd understand more than you like to believe."  
She stayed quiet. She didn't want to relieve it.  
"I know it must hurt Adelaide. But please, I'm only asking because I want you to stop running from me."  
"There was this boy, Peter, and I loved him a lot. We started going out junior year, and I couldn't have been happier. We never fought, never disagreed; we were, in all obvious ways, perfect for each other. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was going to marry that boy. He was my happily ever after."  
"So what happened?"  
"Prom night, my senior year, we agreed to meet at my best friend, Annie's house for pictures, then the limo would take us to dinner, then to the dance. When I got there, her sister answered the door, she just looked at me with this expression…it should have warned me. But of course, me being me, didn't listen to my instincts. I greeted her sister, then took off up the stairs. When I opened Annie's door…she was in there with Pete. They were-he was-" she couldn't choke out the rest of the words. Tears pouring out of her eyes, she buried her face into Scott's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.  
"He cheated on you with your best friend," he stated, lifting her chin up, looking into her tear filled crystal blue eyes.  
Adelaide nodded. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran. As I ran out of the house, I passed Annie's boyfriend." Adelaide remembered Robert's face as she passed him, the look of concern and innocence that was ebbed into his face was heartbreaking. "School the next Monday was pure hell. Annie and Peter had changed the story, making it seem Robert and I were the cheaters. Our school was small, so it quickly turned against us…"  
"You were alone the rest of your senior year, no friends." Scott guessed. By the way she reacted, he knew he was right.  
"I can't have that happen again Scott. I can't let myself fall for anyone again, they'll just end up breaking my heart. I can't let myself love someone more than they love me."  
He took her face in his hands, and stared deeply into her eyes. "I promise, Addie that will never happen again. I will never, under any circumstances, break your heart."  
"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"  
"Because I would rather die, one hundred painful deaths, than live without you for one day."  
They sat like that, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder, for an unmeasured amount of time. Though it felt as if Scott was carved out of granite, Adelaide didn't care. It felt so comfortable, so familiar to be sitting like this with him. It felt as if they had been sitting like this together their entire lives, and in the back of her mind, Adelaide hoped they would continue to sit like this for as long as they both lived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Song: Why Can't I? - Liz Phair**

Adelaide sat on her couch, entranced in the novel she was reading, when the phone rang. She picked it up, expecting to hear her older brother on the other end. She was surprised when she heard a completely different voice altogether.  
"We're going out tonight," Scott stated. She could practically hear the smirk. It made her heart jump.  
"Are we now?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Look out your window."  
"What?"  
"Look out your window," he repeated. Shaking her head, she did so. She let out a laugh when she saw Scott leaning against his shiny, black, Porsche, clad in a black leather jacket and jeans. The stars reflected in the car.  
"Give me a minute," she smiled, waving. Hanging up, she dashed up stairs, changed out of her pajamas, and into jeans, and empire waist short sleeved shirt, and her usual chucks.

"Ready pretty lady?" he asked, holding the door open for her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he got in the drivers side.  
"Is Port Angeles ok?"  
She nodded. Once they had reached the town limits (he was speeding, just as she always did) she spoke up.  
"So I did some thinking last night and today."  
"And what conclusions did you come to?" he asked, looking curiously at her. It didn't even bother her that none of his attention was focused on the road.  
"Well, I decided that maybe I'm scared to get close to you because I care about you. I'm not scared to get close to Jacob, I just think he's a creeper and I want him to go away. But there's something different about you…"  
Adelaide saw his grip tighten on the wheel, as if he was in danger of giving away a secret.  
"Is different bad?"  
"No, different is definitely not bad," she responded, a smile on her face.  
"Well then, how am I different from, oh let's say, Jacob Black? Besides the fact I don't stalk you."  
"Well, that point could be argued," Adelaide pointed out. Scott let out a laugh that was almost musical. "I don't know, it just…with you, everything fits, like a puzzle. I feel comfortable with you." Scott was quiet. "Oh never mind, you probably think I'm a psycho…"  
"How could I think you're a psycho? I like you Adelaide."  
"…You do?"  
"I kissed you didn't I?"  
"Yes."  
It had only been about twenty minutes, but they were already in downtown Port Angeles. Scott pulled into a parking spot, took the keys out of the ignition and turned to Adelaide.  
"I thought we should go on a proper date. You know, the kind where we talk, we flirt, I pay, and you sit there and look beautiful."  
"Scott…" Adelaide flushed red.  
"I don't want to hear any complaints. Tonight is my treat. By the way," he said, holding her door open for her, "you do look beautiful."  
"In this?" she asked, motioning to her jeans, shirt, and chucks.  
"It doesn't matter what you wear. You're always beautiful."  
Flushing a deeper shade of red, she took the hand he had extended for her. Fingers laced, they walked down the sidewalk to the heart of the town.  
"So, what did you have in mind?"  
"My brother suggested a quaint Italian place near here, but I came up with a better idea."  
He took her to a quaint, family owned restaurant, and host seated them on the terrace over looking the bay.  
"Scott, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, ask me anything."  
"That day, in the woods…" Adelaide heard a sharp intake of breath, "You and your brothers…you were glittering. Why?"  
"…Anything but that."  
"But-"  
"Can I ask you a question now Adelaide?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you still in love with Peter?"  
It was Adelaide's turn to take a sharp breath. "No, I'm not."  
"But last night…" Adelaide could see the confusion in Scott's eyes.  
"Last night was the first night I ever talked about it, and it hurt to remember. But I'm over him. I've been over him since prom night." She could still see that Scott was confused, so she elaborated. "Sometimes, when someone hurts you, it doesn't take you long to get over them. You tell yourself that you deserve better, so you move on, but you don't forget the pain they put you through. You change, you become stronger."  
"You do you know, you deserve better."  
Adelaide blushed, and concentrated on stirring her Sprite with the straw. It was then that the waitress came with Adelaide's burger and fries. They sat in a comfortable silence as Adelaide ate. She finished shortly and the waitress took the plate away.  
"Do you believe in fate Addie?" Scott asked while they waited for the check.  
"I'm not sure what I believe in Scott."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fate, soul mates, true love…it's all very Disney. How do we really know it exists? Truly exists, and not just because we think it does."  
"But it could be argued that they exist for that very reason, because we believe they do."  
"I suppose so…"  
Scott paid the check and they left, walking down the street hand and hand. Adelaide found it a chore to breathe when she was with Scott. He was breathtakingly beautiful with his pale skin, butterscotch eyes, and granite, muscular form. He took her breath away even when he wasn't even near.  
"Would you like to see a movie?" Scott asked, pulling Adelaide from her thoughts.  
They decided on seeing a comedy. As they watched the movie, they couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the plot. Adelaide could have predicted the outcome from the time the opening credits came on screen, but somehow, it was all ok, because she was with him.  
"See, I told you, you should smile more," Scott said, turning Adelaide so she could see her reflection in the glass that held a poster for an upcoming movie. "You look beautiful when you smile."  
"You're too flattering," she replied, turning and walking in the opposite direction. She heard a voice come from the shadows of the movie theatre.  
"Hey there," it was a very smooth, attractive voice. Turning, she saw the owner of the voice step into the moonlight. The figure was pale, had tattoos up and down his arms, and his jet black hair covered half of his face. Scott instantly appeared at entranced Adelaide's side.  
"C'mon, we're leaving," he growled, tugging gently at Adelaide's arm. Only then was she pulled from her trance, and followed Scott. "I don't trust him," he growled as they walked to his car.  
"Why?"  
"Addie, do you go around trusting people who lurk in the shadows behind movie theatres?" Scott's gaze was fierce.  
"Not generally."  
"Good, because if you did, I would seriously need to question your hobbies."  
The drive home was a short one due to the speed at which Scott drove. He slowed to a sluggish eighty miles an hour when they reached the city limits of Forks.  
"Your parents won't be upset you're a little late, will they?" Scott asked as he stopped out side of Adelaide's house. It was past eleven thirty.  
"No, they won't be home."  
"Would you like me to stay with you?"  
"No thanks. I'm a big girl, I can fend off burglars by myself," she joked, playfully punching Scott in the arm.  
"Addie?" He called, just as she was about to close the door to the Porsche.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't ever change."  
Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Scott." And with that, she dashed up the porch steps, letting the screen door slam behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i sprained my knee, so you get a new chapter p (and yes, spraining your knee IS possible. trust me. im more like bella than should be legal...or possible)**

**Song: Should've Said No - Taylor Swift**

It was another one of those perfect cloudy days that had turned into a warm starry night. Adelaide enjoyed these most because she could spend all day with Scott, and neither one complained. They were sitting on her porch swing again, talking idly and picking out constellations.  
"You never answered my question, you know." She mentioned.  
"Which question would that be?" he asked, looking down at her.  
"The one about why you glitter."  
"I can't answer that one Addie."  
"Everyone can always answer any question asked of them."  
"How old are you Addie?"  
"Eighteen."  
"You're very wise for eighteen. It's almost like…you've been eighteen for a while now."  
"Well, I've been eighteen since January 7th…" she responded, confused. Somehow she knew this wasn't what he meant. He laughed and ruffled her hair.  
"How old are you?"  
"Twenty-one."  
"You're still evading my question."  
"You keep distracting me, it's your fault."  
"Yeah, ok," Adelaide agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
Scott laughed, pulled Adelaide closer, and kissed the top of her head. "Do you think we can stay like this forever Addie, just you and me?"  
"If there is such a thing as forever…"  
"And if there is?"  
"Not a day less."

The next day Adelaide pulled into the parking lot of Olympic Outfitters in perfect bliss. She never would have guessed she would find happiness in the pathetic little town of Forks. As she walked up to the door, she happened to glance to her right and see Scott leaning against his Porsche. Assuming he was waiting for her, or talking to his sister Alice on the phone, Adelaide started to walk over. Only then did she see who he was talking too. She was tall, with long curly blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She was wearing a mini skirt, pumps, and a camisole, he skin just as pale as Scott's. They were laughing, and the blonde playfully punched Scott's arm, then grabbed his hand. Adelaide was horrified to notice that Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her. The girl whispered something into his ear, and then his lips met hers. Hot tears filled Adelaide's horror struck eyes as her entire world came crashing down around her. Memories of promises once made raced through her mind as if on continuous play. _I promise, Addie that will never happen again. I will never, under any circumstances, break your heart. _Those very words had escaped his cool lips, making her believe him, making her believe it was finally ok to put down the walls around her heart. He had promised he spoke the truth. But if he had been telling the truth, why did she hear all the millions of pieces of her heart breaking as loud as a symphony in her ear?

Adelaide had never been one to think rationally when she got a sudden, overwhelming feeling, usually anger, flow through her. Grabbing the first decently heavy thing she could out of her car, which happened to be a stapler (how a stapler found its way into her car, she didn't know nor care), and threw it across the parking lot hitting Scott in the head. Unfazed by the blow to the head, Scott looked first to the broken stapler that lay upon the asphalt, then to Adelaide, horror and regret in his eyes. She didn't pause to celebrate the fact she still had the arm she used to (much thanks to her brother) nor celebrate the fact that the stapler had hit its target. Turning on her heel, she jumped back into her convertible, started the engine, and sped away without a single look back.

Adelaide didn't pay attention to where she was driving too. All she cared about was getting away from Scott. She found she had subconsciously driven to Port Angeles. She pulled into the first open parking spot she could find, which was coincidentally in front of a coffee shop. It was just as she sat down on one of the couches that she let the tears fall. Every tear she cried was for what Scott and Peter had done to her, for thinking she deserved someone so amazing, and for what she had done to herself.  
"What can I get for you?" A smooth, attractive voice asked, interrupting her tears.  
"Just get me a latte," she murmured. As soon as the words had left her lips, there was a steaming latte in her hand.  
"Now why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" The voice asked. Adelaide looked up to find the man she had met the last time she had been in Port Angeles.  
Adelaide shook her head. "You really don't want to know."  
"Sure I do. I'm Chris by the way."  
"I'm Adelaide."  
"Now what horrendous thing happened that's making a pretty girl like you cry?"  
Without having reason to, Adelaide somehow felt like she could trust Chris, so she told him everything from Peter to what had just happened.  
He shook his head, sincerity deep in his eyes. "No one deserves that Adelaide."  
"What goes around comes around Chris. You get what you deserve. I'm just not sure what I did. Maybe karma's getting a head start."  
Chris slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "Here's my number. Call it sometime. Just know I would never betray your trust."  
"Ha, like I'm gonna fall for that one again," Adelaide laughed sarcastically, yet she slipped the number into her pocket anyway.  
"What did she look like anyway? Ten bucks said she's got nothing on you."  
"Oh, you know the type, tall, long blonde hair, dressed like a hooker."  
Chris smiled and shook his head. "If it's any consolation, I prefer short girls."  
"Yeah, well, it's not."  
"Listen Adelaide, I know it's hard to hear, and it may not even be something you want to hear, but try to get over him. Prince Charming's out there, you just need to kiss a few frogs in order to find him."  
Adelaide rolled her eyes. Chris wasn't the most original guy she'd ever met, but she gave him credit for trying.

Adelaide thanked Chris, finished her latte and left. She wasn't looking forward to being alone with her thoughts during the drive home, but it was something she would have to face sooner or later. Pulling into the driveway, she looked at the lonely swing sitting on the porch. Never again would she sit on it with Scott and look at the stars. She wished things could be different, but wishing never got anyone anywhere. Without turning on any lights in the empty house, she climbed the stairs and went to bed, unable to get the thought of Scott kissing the whore out of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't think I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I based Chris (for looks) off of Pete Wentz (from Fall Out Boy)...pretty much because I think Pete Wentz would make a pretty sexy vampire. **

**Song: That's What You Get - Paramore**

The weeks that followed were almost unbearable for Adelaide to live through. Every day she had to see him with her. Every time she saw him, her heart would flutter, and all thoughts of breathing would utterly vanish. But it didn't matter, none of it mattered, because now, Scott wasn't even aware of the fact that she was alive. All he saw was Heather. The pain she felt, losing Scott, was greater than the pain she felt losing Peter, by a significant margin. But he was obviously happier with Heather, and Adelaide cared enough about him to let him be happy. The attractive boy should always get the pretty girl, and now he had. So Adelaide did everything she could to get over Scott and move on with her life.

She met up with Chris nearly every day in the coffee shop he worked at. He was nice, there were no two ways about it. She wanted to like him as more than a friend, but she simply couldn't. There was something about him that didn't quite quench the thirst she had. Though she never turned him away, and he never turned her away. For hours they would sit and talk, they would talk about everything and yet nothing at all at the same time. And everyday Adelaide met up with Chris, she became more and more entranced by this dazzling man. He was only a year older than she, and had the same taste in music. She never brought up the subject of Scott and Heather, and out of politeness, he never asked.  
"Adelaide?" Chris asked one evening just before Adelaide stepped out the door. She had grown accustomed to being called Addie, and had not quite gotten used to being called Adelaide again.  
"Yes Chris?"  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
She paused, taken aback by his question. "Yes, I'd like that."  
His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "How's tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow's perfect. I'll meet you here at eight."  
Adelaide waved goodbye, started her car, and drove away. She no longer stopped and reminisced about nights spent on the porch swing, she simply trotted up the porch steps and into the empty house. As soon as the door swung shut behind her, the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Ladybug!" a joyful voice answered her. A smile instantly spread over her face, the first smile in weeks. There was only one person in the world that called her Ladybug.  
"Hey Phillip! How's New York?"  
"Oh Ladybug, you should see some of the patients we get! It's insane. I'm scrubbing in on at least three surgeries a day!"  
"Does this surprise you? You were the top of your class."  
"Yeah, you're right," she could practically hear his boyish grin. "So how're things in…where did you guys move again?"  
"Forks."  
"Right! How're things in Forks?"  
"Ugh, Phil, you have no idea."  
"Things are that bad? Boy troubles again? And don't try lying Ladybug, you know you can't lie to me."  
Phillip was right about that. He was the only person in the world Adelaide couldn't lie to.  
"Yes. It's complicated though, and I don't really feel like explaining." That was the half truth. It wasn't all that complicated and she didn't feel like explaining the fact that she had fallen for another boy like Peter.  
"Alright…" Adelaide could tell he didn't believe her, but didn't press the matters. For which she was grateful. "Hey are mom and dad home?"  
"No. Dad's on a case in L.A. and mom's on a business trip in Ontario."  
"How long have they been gone?"  
"Nearly three weeks." Phillip made a sound of discontent. He was never particularly fond of the fact they left Adelaide home alone for weeks on end, but with him being in New York, there wasn't much he could do. "Well I better go, say hi to Jeremy for me." Phil agreed and they hung up. Jeremy was Adelaide's two year old nephew. Jeremy had inherited so many traits of Phillip, he was nearly the spitting image. Speaking to Phillip had certainly brightened Adelaide's mood. For the first time in weeks she fell into a comfortable, dream filled sleep.

The streets of Port Angeles were deserted as the clock struck midnight. He leaned against a building, counting the seconds away as he waited for her. They were scheduled to meet, and she was late, as always.  
"God, you always pick the creepiest places to meet." After nearly ten years of being together, nothing had changed. She was just as prissy now as she was when she was human.  
"You can call me Chris." He smirked. It was always so much fun to make her angry. "It's working, Heather, incase you haven't noticed."  
"I know!" she let out a harsh laugh, "You should see the way he looks at me! It's pathetic. So is the way the other girl pretends not to notice."  
Chris and Heather were opposite in every way possible, which may be the reason they were soul mates. The only thing they had in common was just how maniacal they were. Chris was a ladies man in his human life, which only heightened once he was changed into the monster he was. He would dazzle girls, Heather would distract their boyfriends with her slutty ways, and he would drink the girls' blood. It was the perfect maneuver.  
"I have a date with her tomorrow at eight. Keep her boy toy busy."  
"This will be fun," Heather had an evil smirk on her face, one that mirrored Chris's.  
"Isn't it always?"

Scott and Heather were shamelessly flirting by the front door, waiting for Scott's shift to start, as Adelaide and Mike finished up their shift, who often shot dirty looks at the couple. Mike's reason being that it turned customers away, which was far different from Adelaide's, though they both agreed it was revolting.  
"So what are you doing tonight Mike?" Adelaide asked, trying to make idle conversation, a first for her.  
"I have a date with a girl from school." He had told her he dated on and off from time to time, but the girl he was really interested in was with someone else. "How about you?  
"I have a date tonight too."  
"Oh, you've got a date? I bet you feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Heather leered. Adelaide rolled her eyes and scowled back.  
"Shove it Heather." She shoved through Heather and Scott, with Mike not far behind as the exited the store.  
"Have fun on your date," Mike called, as they went separate ways. Him to his Suburban and her to her Mercedes Convertible.  
"Thanks Mike."

Alice sat on the floor, papers, pens, and random ribbon spread about her, Bella sat next to her leaning against the couch. Alice was preparing the seating chart for the reception for the up coming wedding, and Bella, not looking forward to said wedding, was reading _Wuthering Heights_ again. One moment Alice was scribbling down names, the next her head was filled with images of a couple she didn't recognize, but it was easy to tell they were vampires. She saw Adelaide pull up in her convertible, get out, and meet up with the man, who was alone now. In a split second, that picture changed to one of horror. The man bent down, pressing his lips to her neck, eyes blood red, and a blood curdling scream filled Alice's ears. And then the wedding plans were in front of her again. Edward's eyes flashed over to her. _This isn't good Edward, the couple's not like us. Adelaide's in trouble and you know just as well as I do that Scott will be crushed if anything remotely bad happens to her. We need to tell him. _She thought. Edward paused, and then his eyes moved slowly to the ceiling, and then back down to the floor. No one had noticed except Alice; another one of their secret conversations. Scott walked in the house then, a goofy grin plastered to his pale face. Edward got up and walked up stairs. This was Alice's cue to have Scott come with them.  
"Scott, can I speak to you please?" she asked pleasantly.  
Confusion spreading across his face, he agreed and followed Alice and Edward upstairs.  
"It's about Adelaide," That was all Edward needed to say before Scott was pulled out of the euphoria he had been immersed in for the past several weeks. Horror filled his butterscotch eyes.  
"What happened to Addie?"  
"It hasn't happened, _yet._" Alice emphasized the last word.  
"Alice…" Scott said in a warning tone.  
She told him about the vision she had, and described the couple she had seen. Scott's expression became outraged as he listened to his sister.  
"Heather," was all her growled before he darted down the stairs, out of the house, and into his car. As he sped away from Forks, he could only hope he wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Song: This is Halloween - Nightmare Before Christmas**

Adelaide waved to Chris through the window of the coffee shop. Grinning, he waved back, grabbed his coat, and met her outside. It was unnaturally chilly, even for the Olympic Peninsula, that night. The clouds threatened rain, but that wasn't unusual.  
"Care to go for a walk?" He asked pleasantly.  
Adelaide pulled her coat tighter around her. She had a nagging sensation that she shouldn't like where this is going. "Um, alright." She agreed reluctantly, the nippy wind blowing at her face.

She didn't notice that as the wind blew, Chris's lusting eyes, black with hunger, flash toward her. A malicious grin spread across his face. As they grew steadily farther from the populated part of Port Angeles and deeper into the streets that no tourist dared to go, Adelaide grew steadily more worried. She had felt almost comfortable with Chris up until this point. But now, every instinct was telling her to run, though there was something about him that was still compelling. There were no stars, the windows of the buildings they now walked among were darkened, and streetlights were a distant memory.

"Do you like it over here? It's one of my favorite places," Chris asked, a disconcerting grin on his face.  
"No." They had stopped walking, and were now facing each other.  
"Why?" he sauntered closer, his black eyes smoldering into hers.  
"There's no one around."  
"No, there isn't." He smirked maliciously, his white teeth shining through the darkness.  
Whatever was compelling Adelaide to stay with Chris had suddenly vanished. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to follow her instincts and run, run as fast as she could away. Stepping out into the street, she ran as fast as she could away from Chris. Buildings passed by rapidly as she sprinted away from instant danger. One second she could see the deserted street open in front of her, in the very next he was standing there, arms folded, an evil smirk played at his lips. Unable to stop, Adelaide crashed into his stone like figure, falling to the pavement. In one quick movement, he had grabbed her wrist, cutting off her circulation, and pulled her up so there were inches from each other.  
"What are you running from Adelaide? There's nothing to be frightened of…" his lips were next to her ear, his deadly whisper was barley audible, yet every word made Adelaide quake. Her heart thudded uncontrollably in her chest and she was sure she had stopped breathing as Chris's lips moved from her ear to her neck. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she didn't hear the squeal of tires.

Without warning, Chris was thrown into one of the buildings on the other side of the street. Though the walls collapsed around him, he remained unscathed, and, much to Adelaide's horror, advanced once again, not to her savior, but to her. Her hands began to tremble as her feet remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. Only when a voice nearby called to her to move, did her feet release their bind, and she was able to dart across the street as a figure tackled her attacker. She sat against the brick wall, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the scene unfold around her. She couldn't make out any definite shapes, they were a blur as they wrestled on the pavement. How, she didn't know, but Chris seemed to break away from the fight and was suddenly right next to her. Her fearful crystal blue eyes locked with his malicious black ones. Fear struck her in every nerve of her body, unable to move. Closing her eyes was all she could do as she prepared for the worst as his cool lips brushed against her neck. But suddenly the feel of his cool lips was gone, and the sound of a collapsing building could be heard. Adelaide kept her eyes closed tightly as the remainder of the fight continued to unfold. She did, however, peak one eye open, only to be greeted with the sight of limbs flying everywhere, then crawling back to their owner. She closed her eyes tightly again, burying her face in her knees. It was like she had been stuck in the middle of the most frightening horror movie she had ever seen. What she wouldn't have given to have Michael Meyers chasing her down the street with his chainsaw. At least then, she would have known what her attacker was, unlike now.

"Addie…Addie, it's ok now, open your eyes," a soft, comforting voice pleaded. She would have no part of that. As long as her eyes were closed, she was allowed to believe she was safe and nothing was after her.  
"Addie, nothing can hurt you now, it's all over." The voice was speaking to her as if she was a small child, and she resented that.  
Slowly she cracked open her eyes, her hands still trembling in fright. The street was still deserted, but it was slightly lighter out. It was then that she noticed a large fire sitting only feet in front of her. She had so many questions, but her throat was dry, making her unable to speak. She tore her eyes away from the fire long enough to look around for her savior. She first spotted the gleaming black Porsche, the fire reflected in it, making it look dangerous. She then saw the owner of the car kneeling next to her. Scott's expression was a mix of worry and outrage, though it only intensified as he noticed her expression, no doubt of which was horror, pure horror.  
"Are you hurt?"  
Adelaide involuntarily flexed the fingers of the hand Chris had cut off the circulation in. It was sore, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been, no breaks. She took slow, deep breaths in order to calm herself. She had realized she'd barley been breathing through the whole ordeal.  
"Please say something…" his voice was even quieter, as if he was the one at fault.  
She turned her head slowly to face him, and froze. The pale skin, the dark eyes, the gleaming white teeth, the figure of a statue, Scott had it all. Terror flowed through every cell of her body as she moved as quickly away from him as she could. He reached out a tentative hand toward her, but she was already on her feet. Her eyes wide with fear, she shot one last look toward Scott, and ran away.

Her hands trembled as she searched for her keys, deciding it was a miracle having gotten them in the ignition. She sped away from Port Angeles as fast as her car would go. Once back at her house, she sprinted up the stairs and into her bedroom. Locking the door, then the window, she curled up into her bed. After tossing and turning well into the night, she finally fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm going away for a week, so I decided to leave you with a chapter! Oh, and you may or may not know that I'm a HUGE fan of Supernatural, so I might sneak a reference or a quote in the chapters every so often. **

**Song: Cold As You - Taylor Swift**

When Adelaide awoke the next morning, the previous night's events were still fresh in her mind. What had Chris been trying to do to her? It simply wasn't something that normally happened on a deserted street in the middle of the night. But the more pressing question playing at her mind was, what exactly _was _Chris? He most certainly wasn't human. The strength, the speed, the way he had enchanted her, and his eyes, his eyes were forever engraved into her memory, yes all humans possessed those qualities, but not to the degree Chris did. She had never seen someone so fast, so strong, so fierce. But he surely had to be human…what else was there to be? Monsters were myths, and superheroes and villains only existed in comic books and ridiculous movies. This was too much to be thinking about at such an early hour, but Adelaide couldn't escape the thoughts from her mind. The word inhuman made a routine appearance in her thoughts. Jake couldn't be right, that was for sure. He was just a teenager with an overactive imagination. _Vampires_, it got funnier every time she thought of it. But then, why else had Chris put his cool, stone-like lips to her neck? Was it perhaps to drink her blood? Adelaide mentally slapped herself. She was being ridiculous. Maybe, she hoped, this was all just a vivid, very real, and very scary dream. But looking down and seeing she still had on the clothes she was wearing the previous night, her feeble hopes were dashed.

Deciding that if she got up and put some food in her stomach, the thoughts of monsters would go away, but after she put on her favorite pair of pajamas and had the French Toast cooking, her betraying mind began to wander yet again. Could it be quite possible, that the impossible existed? In this tiny nondescript town, could something extraordinary be hiding in its shadows? To Adelaide, nothing made sense anymore. Before, there were humans, and then there were animals. But now, could there be something else? In a town with no secrets, could the greatest secret in the world be hiding? But what if, what if the greatest secret in the world wasn't hiding beyond the trees and the rain, what if it had been standing in front of her the whole time? She shook her head, and put her food on a plate. She was being childish and she knew it, but she blamed it on the atmosphere of Forks. It was the perfect setting for a scary movie, that's what was putting these insane thoughts into her head. But though she tried, Adelaide couldn't deny the fact that there was something quite different about Chris and the Cullens, something…dangerous.

Thoroughly determined to forget about all these preposterous thoughts, she engrossed her self in her favorite movies. She would much rather be involved in the problems of her favorite characters instead of her own. That's what she did, she ran from her problems, unwilling to face them head on. Adelaide knew this would come back to bite her one day, but she was perfectly fine evading the issue until then.

She was halfway through her collection of movies when there was a knock so soft at the door she barley heard it. Glancing at the clock, she found it was already eleven o'clock at night. Slightly annoyed, wondering who in the world could want something at this hour, she paused her movie and answered the door. When she opened it, her disposition changed from annoyed to infuriated.  
"What do you want?" she growled, her voice so low and menacing, it would have terrified the average person, though the person who stood before her was not the least bit average in any way.  
"Can we talk?" His voice was soft, and his eyes stayed to the ground, never meeting hers.  
"I don't do talking. Or maybe you don't remember that," she hissed, making to slam the door in his face.  
His arm flashed out to catch the door before it had even moved an inch. "Please Addie, we really need to talk." His eyes were pleading pitifully.  
"I have nothing to say to you," her voice was so soft, a normal person would have asked her to repeat her words.  
"But I have _everything_ to say to you," his voice was full of an emotion she didn't recognize.  
Without saying a word, nor looking into his golden eyes, she crossed the porch, the screen door swinging behind her, and sat on the porch swing.  
"Addie, you need to hear me out. I never meant to hurt you, it was all a trap! Heather…she could, enchant people, to get what she wants, just like Chris! Maybe 'enchant' was the correct word, it's more like hypnotize. She tricked me into falling for her, so you would find, and fall for Chris. I can't give you all the details, but I'm so sorry."  
"But that doesn't make sense. Magic doesn't exist."  
"It's not magic Addie, I wish I could tell you, but I simply can't."  
"You can't tell me," she repeated in a monotone. She was quiet for a long moment.  
"Tell me what you're thinking."  
"I think you're lying through your teeth," she snapped, fire in her eyes.  
"You think I'm lying to you?" his voice was shocked. "Adelaide Claire Larkin, I'm in love with you. I would _never _lie to you. I will do anything in the universe to prove that to you, just name it. Your wish is my command."  
"Shut _up_ Scott! You never loved me! You don't know anything about me; I was just a flavor of the month to you!"  
"Addie, you've never been anything but the love of my life."  
She was infuriated. How could he be so calm when she was screaming at him? "I was in love with you Scott! And then some whore walks by and I'm just an unpleasant memory!" Adelaide had tears streaming down her cheeks now, but she didn't care. "I don't want you to make it up to me, I don't want to even see you again. I just want you to go away."  
"Addie please…"  
"No, Scott, you're not getting this! You paint everything a shade of gray, and never tell me why. I poured out my heart to you. I thought I could trust you, but what's the point of trusting someone if they don't trust you back?"  
"Addie, I would give everything I have if it meant I had never hurt you the way I did. When I kissed you, I never had any intention to hurt you."  
"But you did hurt me. You hurt me worse than anyone ever has."  
"I have every intention to make it up to you."  
"You can't undo what's been done Scott."  
She got up from the swing, the rain still coming down in torrents, and started to head inside, but Scott spoke up.  
"Last night in Port Angeles…I never would have imagined I would ever work so hard to keep someone safe. That was the scariest night of my life."  
Adelaide paused, and then turned. They looked into each other's eyes for the first time in weeks, and Adelaide wasn't sure what it was, but something scared her about him. Every part of her was screaming at her to run.  
"Get away from me," she said quietly, backing away, fear in her eyes.  
"Addie what-"  
"You're not normal…get away from me!"  
"What are you talking about?" His eyes were tight, almost as if he was hiding something.  
"You literally tore Christ apart and threw him into a building!"  
"Haven't you heard of people acquiring vast amount of adrenaline to life cars off of people? How am I not human?"  
"You're strength, you're speed, and normal people don't glitter in the sunlight Scott! I don't know what you are, but you're sure as hell not human!" She could have sworn he murmured 'you're right pretty lady' before she shut the door, but she couldn't be sure.  
Breathing heavily she leaned against the door and let the tears take over her face. He had come to apologize, but how could she forgive him? He was quite possibly the love of her life, and he had broken her heart. He had broken his promise of never hurting her. She had never meant to start a fight, but she needed to feel something for the first time in weeks. To her, feeling hatred and anger was better than feeling nothing at all. Though what made her angry the most was that she couldn't hate him, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She wanted nothing more than to have him back in her life, to have things the way they were before Heather and Chris, but she knew that would never happen. He was insane to think 'magic' was the cause of all her pain, this wasn't Midsummer's Nights Dream, there were no fairies, no magic. Why did he feel the need to lie about why he had left her? If it was at all possible, she felt her heart break more.

Scott and Adelaide had no idea that they sat there, heads leaning and hands pressed up against the door in the exact same spots. Neither was sure why it felt as if they'd been ripped in two. Neither of them had ever experienced this kind of pain before.  
"I would have died for you…" they unknowingly whispered at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I'm back from Theatre Camp, and I must say, it was the best week of my life. So here's a chapter!!**

**Song: Adore - Paramore**

The next day at work was quiet. Adelaide and Scott couldn't look at each other, let alone speak to each other, and Mike was very confused about the whole situation. The store was busy, another wave of hikers passing through, for which Adelaide was glad, it kept both her hands and her mind busy. All thoughts of the previous few days had been pushed from her mind to be replaced with sales on hiking boots, tents, and assortments of various other hiking and camping necessities. All throughout the day, Mike would catch her eye and shoot a questioning glance. Adelaide knew he was curious, but thankful he wasn't the overly questioning type.

Much to Adelaide's displeasure, when there was a lull in the customers around closing time, who happened to walk in but Jacob Black. She groaned, nothing pleasant ever came out of her run-ins with him. She saw Mike shoot him a dirty look as well, but couldn't bring herself to glance across the store to Scott to gauge his reaction.  
"Can I help you?" her voice was dry.  
"I came in to talk to you," his voice was chipper.  
"Well, I don't talk, so please either buy something or get out." She could have sworn she saw Mike smirk, but she couldn't be sure.  
"Fine, I'll take this gum," he threw a pack of gum on the counter along with a dollar, "Have you thought about what I said?"  
Adelaide rang it up and handed him his change, "Have a nice day," what she really wanted to say was 'leave me the hell alone'.  
"I'll see you later," he winked and then walked out.  
Scowling, she flexed her fingers, oh how badly she wanted to hit something…or someone.  
"Someone's got anger management problems," Mike laughed, though eyed her fists carefully, as if he was afraid he might be her next target.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. My anger and I are very happy together thank you," Adelaide responded pleasantly.  
"You don't like him either?" Mike raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't stand the kid."  
"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask you, how was your date?" Adelaide froze, she had been hoping he had forgotten all about the date she had mentioned to him in passing. On the surface, he seemed curious about whether or not she had a good time, but by looking into his eyes she could tell what he was really curious about was why Scott and herself were no longer speaking, but didn't wish to ask it allowed. She decided she had to answer, but prayed he wouldn't ask for the dirty details.  
"Unpleasant," it was all she could do to stop herself from glancing in Scott's direction. But somehow she knew if she looked, she would find him purposefully avoiding her gaze. "How was yours?"  
"It was alright, nothing special." Adelaide felt bad for Mike, he was pinning for a girl he would never have as more than a friend.  
She and Mike made idle chit chat as they grabbed their jackets and walked out to their respective cars.  
"What happened between you and Cullen?" Mike finally blurted out, unlocking his Suburban.  
"Just kind of a…falling out. You know how things are," Adelaide shrugged. Thank god she was a good liar, because Mike didn't press on why the falling out had occurred.  
"I don't know what it is, but Cullens always tend to look at girls like you like you're something to eat." This caught Adelaide's attention, bringing back thoughts from the previous day. "See you later!" He called, driving off as if his words had no serious meaning, and to anyone but Adelaide, they wouldn't have. But she always tended to overanalyze everything.

Cursing, Adelaide pulled into the driveway to find a sleek, black Lexus sitting in the driveway. Though she was surprised to find that there was no unfamiliar car parked in the street or the driveway, seeing as how this was highly unordinary, Adelaide skeptically stepped into the house. Her mother was tan, unlike how she left, and was sitting at the kitchen table reading a Cosmopolitan and drinking a Martini. Apparently Aruba was the new Ontario.  
"Clean up this house, it's filthy." The house was immaculate. Adelaide rolled her eyes, so much for a friendly greeting.  
"Go screw someone," she sneered. "Oh wait, isn't that what you were doing in 'Ontario'?" she leered, using finger quotes as she said Ontario.  
"You ungrateful bitch! After everything your father and I have done for you, you dare disrespect me?"  
"Yeah, ok slut," Adelaide murmured under her breath, heading up the stairs. Her mother was still yelling about how they should have sent her off to boarding school as Adelaide shut the door, turned up the radio, and turned on her laptop.  
She knew she was being absurd; there was no such thing as vampires. But what if…there was? Here she went again, playing the 'if' game with herself. She decided to humor herself; she wouldn't seriously consider the fact that maybe Scott could be something supernatural. She was being ridiculous, immature, insane, she told herself as she typed 'vampires' into a search engine and hit enter. After reading through several websites, she began to think maybe she wasn't as insane as she thought she was. Nearly every description fit Scott. She knew for a fact he wasn't human, so could he in fact, be a vampire? Sitting back she processed this thought. The whole notion was absolutely ridiculous, but maybe, maybe it was so ridiculous because it was true. Her thoughts flashed to that night in Port Angeles. Had Chris been trying to…shuddering, she instantly pushed the thoughts from her mind. Without thinking, she hopped off her bed, grabbed her keys, and rushed down the stairs and out the door. It wasn't until she was pulling into the parking lot of Olympic Outfitters that she was even aware of what she was doing. Without even bothering to turn off the engine, she dashed out of her car and up to Scott who had just closed up and was making his way to his Porsche.  
"I know."  
"What are you talking about?" Confusion and surprise spread across his pale face.  
"I know what you are Scott." She could've sworn alarm flashed across his face before it was replaced by humor.  
"Oh? And what am I Addie?"  
"You're a vampire."  
"I thought you said vampires don't exist."  
"I did. I'm reconsidering my theory though."  
"Really now…" Scott mused.  
"You didn't deny it…" Adelaide said quietly, so quiet, that no human should have been able to hear her properly.  
"Didn't deny what?"  
"The fact that you may or may not be a vampire."  
"I guess I didn't, did I?"  
"How old are you Scott?"  
"I told you Addie, I'm twenty-one."  
"No, Scott. How _old_ are you?" She stared fiercely into his eyes, determined to get his real answer.  
"I'm one-hundred years old." He stared straight back into hers.  
"Oh."  
"Addie, this conversation we're having, does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
Adelaide paused for a long while, carefully picking her words.  
"Not completely…however-"  
"Addie I can't say how sorry I am, I never intended to hurt you. I-"  
She softly placed one finger to his lips, instantly silencing him.  
"If I let you love me, could you be the one, and never hurt me again?"  
"I promise, with everything I have." The moment he let those words slip his lips, she grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him down to her level, and pressed her lips to his.  
Adelaide had let down her walls. She was tired of running, tired of denying what she felt for Scott. Every time he crossed her mind, every time she was with him, her heart would be faster and butterflies would infiltrate her stomach. She always seemed to be aware of where he was, and before she could even see him enter a room, the butterflies would appear. Everything about him made her feel as if she had never really been living before they had met. Maybe she was being young and naïve, but she had never felt the feelings she was feeling for Scott for anyone else. Nothing had ever made her feel so alive as when he smiled. The butterflies and the racing pulse were enough to drive anyone mad, but she never wanted to feel anything else. Any other emotion would simply be unacceptable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Song: Whole New World - Aladdin (..im a freak, we've been over this!)**

"And for another thing-"  
The ring of the phone could barley be heard over Adelaide's mother's incessant screaming. Her parents were fighting about who would get to use the cabin, which was more of a small mansion, in Aspen they had bough several years previous. Both of them were planning on entertaining clientele, though neither said it aloud.  
"Hello?" Adelaide asked, louder than she normally would have, as she rushed upstairs with the portable phone.  
"Hey Addie, is this a bad time?" Scott's voice sounded concerned. There was no doubt in her mind that he had heard her parent's argument.  
"Just as good as any…"  
"Oh, well I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in going on a date tonight."  
Adelaide paused. "A date?"  
"Yes. I promised I would make it up to you, and I have every intention of doing so. So in that case, are you free?"  
"…Yes."  
"I'll be there at seven." There was a click on the other end, and then the line was silent.  
Adelaide glanced at her digital clock sitting on her nightstand. It was only four. She turned up the radio, and tried to drown herself in the lyrics, but her brain was having none of that. How was she supposed to explain to her parents she was going on a date? They would never allow it…if they knew. She could always sneak out…she'd done it before. In the midst of her planning to sneak out, something strange happened. The screaming stopped. Curious, Adelaide quietly descended the stairs and found her father packing up his brief case.  
"Finally gave in?" she asked icily.  
"I let your mother use the cabin for two weeks if I could use the Italian villa for three," and with that he ran out the door. Her mother had already gone.  
"So you both will be back sometime at the end of July?" she asked to herself, rolling her eyes.  
The one good thing about such matters was the fact she could do as she pleased without any questioning.

At exactly seven o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Smiling to herself, she ran down the stairs and threw open the door, revealing Scott, the light of the porch light gleaming softly on his pale skin.  
"Ready for our date?" he asked.  
Adelaide stepped out onto the porch and looked to the car-less driveway. "Where's your car?" she asked, utterly confused.  
"We don't need a car for our date." His trademark smirk was firmly in place.  
"What?" she asked slightly apprehensively.  
"I thought tonight I would show you a little bit of the world I came from." He held out his hands for her to take.  
Still slightly confused, she wordlessly took them. She blinked, just once, and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing in her living room in dismal Forks, Washington. Instead, she was standing on a street she knew so well, in a town she nearly knew by heart, snow falling gracefully around them.  
"Welcome to Chicago in the 1920's."  
"Holy…" Adelaide looked around the city. "How did you-"  
"Shh," Scott requested, placing a cold finger to her lips, "I'll tell you later, just enjoy it."  
Adelaide looked down at her clothing. It was no longer the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing. Both her and Scott were now wearing '20's apparel.

Adelaide expertly walked the streets, knowing exactly where she was going.  
"Did you used to live here?" Scott asked. She had never said much about her hometown.  
"No, I used to live about two hours away. But I was here often enough."  
"C'mon, I want you to meet some people," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in another direction.  
Scott led Adelaide to an apartment on the very top floor of a building not far from the lake. Reaching the door, he knocked a precise amount of times and said a word too quiet for Adelaide's ears. The door unlocked and opened just wide enough for them both to fit in single file. Inside the room were several men, all sitting around a small table, cards in one hand and drinks in the other, with cigars smoldering from their mouths.  
"Scotty!" they cheered as the two new arrivals came into their line of vision.  
"New girl eh? How long's this one gonna last you? Gonna go for a record of two weeks?" One of them jeered.  
"Can it Frank. This one's here to stay," Scott answered, wrapping his arm firmly around Adelaide's waist.  
"She's a real doll Scott."  
"She sure is Robby." Scott turned his attention back to Adelaide, sensing her confusion. "Addie, this is Frank, Robby, Jimmy, and Andy. Guys, this is Adelaide."  
The guys greeted Adelaide, then invited Scott to a round of poker as well as a cigar and a drink. He agreed to a game, refusing the drink and cigar. Adelaide sat on a nearby couch and watched, listening to the animated chatter. Every so often, Scott would break his perfect poker face to sneak a small smile that she knew was meant for her. The atmosphere instantly stiffened as another man came through the door just off of a hallway. It was clear to Adelaide, by the reaction of the others, that this was obviously the guy in charge.  
"You're finally back," the new man said to Scott, who had risen instantly.  
"Yes sir."  
"And is this pretty little number your girl?"  
"Yes sir," a smile spread across his face.  
He turned to Adelaide, a welcoming smile spread across his face. "Well any friend of Scott's is a friend of ours. Name's Capone, but you, little missy, may call me Al."  
Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Y-you're Al Capone?" She was having a hard time comprehending the fact she was meeting the most infamous mobster in quite possibly the history of the Untied States.  
He laughed. "You've heard of me eh? Take a seat dolly and tell me your name."

Al and Adelaide talked for hours. He told her all about the things he had done the history books never bothered to mention. All the while the boys playing poker made side comments about each of the jobs Al described.  
"So Adelaide, is Scott being good to you?" Al asked quietly, so none of the others could hear. Though she knew Scott was listening to every word the pair spoke.  
"Oh yes sir. He's…unbelievable." She flashed Scott a genuine smile, and he quickly flashed one back before returning to the game, Al never noticed.  
"You sure seem like a swell girl Adelaide. I'd like to see you around here more, and if Scotty here gives you any trouble, you come talk to me."  
"Sure thing, Mr. Capone."  
Eventually, everyone bade each other goodnight, leaving only Adelaide and Scott in the living room. Quietly they got up and left, leaving themselves to wander around the quiet, darkened Chicago streets.  
"So what did you think?" he asked hesitantly.  
"That was…incredible! You never told me you were a mobster."  
"You never asked."  
"Oh yeah, like I'm going to go around to everyone I meet and ask if they worked for Al Capone."  
Scott chuckled softly at her infamous sarcasm.  
"Can I ask something?"  
"Ask me anything, love."  
"How?"  
"Some of us have…abilities." Adelaide knew that when he said us, he was not referring to his mobster friends. "They are…how do I put this…stronger variations of our strongest human abilities."  
Adelaide nodded, understanding. In an odd way, it all made sense to her. "Do any of your siblings have abilities?"  
"My sister Alice, you've met her, you know the short brunette? She can tell the future, Jasper, the blonde one, can change the mood in a room, and my brother Edward, I'm not sure if you've met him, he can read minds."  
"And you can travel back in time."  
Scott nodded, impressed by her comprehension. "And stop it."  
"That's…pretty cool."  
He chuckled again, "I'm certainly glad you think so pretty lady." He looked up at the snow as if began to come down harder. "I better get you back to your parents."  
Adelaide made a face. For once in her life, she didn't want to go home to an empty house, she wanted to be wherever Scott was, but she knew that was an impossibility. So she decided not to inform him of her lack of parental figures and simply agreed.  
The next thing she knew, they were standing, hands clasped, exactly where they had been standing earlier that evening. Except for one thing, it was only a minute later than the time they had left.  
"Whoa, head trip," Adelaide murmured, looking at the clock.  
"You get used to it after a while."  
Only then did Adelaide notice the phone was ringing. Sending an apologetic smile toward Scott, she darted across the room to grab the portable phone that was laying on a nearby table.  
"Hello?"  
"Ladybug! How's Forks?" Philip's tired, yet cheerful voice rang. Adelaide mouthed that it was her brother to a confused looking Scott.  
"Rainy."  
"Yeah, I heard it was like that up there. Hey Ladybug, is home? He called earlier and I just wanted to return his call."  
She paused briefly. "No."  
"Is mom home?" his voice was accusing.  
This time the pause was longer. "No."  
"I don't believe this. They left you alone again?" His voice was infuriated.  
"I'm eighteen Philip!" Adelaide scolded.  
"It doesn't matter! They can't keep leaving you alone!"  
"I'm a legal adult! It doesn't matter anymore! I'm moving out in two months, so just drop it!"  
Phil sighed, "Ok Ladybug, but if anything goes wrong, I want you to call me."  
"Sure. Bye."  
She hit the 'end talk' button harder than was necessary.  
"Something wrong?" Scott asked, instantly at her side.  
"My brother's being a little too overprotective."  
"That's what brothers are for Addie, he just cares about you." There was an emotion in his eyes she couldn't read.  
She was silent. She knew he was right, she just didn't wish to admit it.  
"You know I'm right."  
She didn't respond, once again, she just glared at the wall across the room in defeat.  
Scott laughed. "I'll see you later pretty lady."  
"Yeah, ok." She turned and started to head up the stairs, suddenly eager to be alone.  
"Hey Addie, are you busy tomorrow?"  
"No, why?"  
"I have some people I'd like you to meet."  
"More mobsters?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk on her face.  
"Not quite," he laughed before disappearing out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But tennis and homework consume my life. **

**Song: Fireworks - Plain White T's**

When Adelaide awoke the next morning, it was overcast, as usual. Though she missed the sun, the thing most associated with summer, she was beginning to grow accustomed to the clouds and rain that consumed Forks. She lay in bed for sometime, thinking, well, daydreaming really. Lazily glancing at the clock, her eyes widened in alarm, and she abruptly fell out of bed, not realizing it was so late in the morning. She showered and dressed, and as she was drying her hair, she realized Scott had never specified a time he was going to come and kidnap her to meet other people he knew. Just as this thought crossed her mind, there was a soft knock at the door, a knock so soft, she was surprised she had heard it. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her, as she sprinted down the stairs, who was behind the door. She thrust it open to reveal Scott standing there looking as handsome as ever.  
"You look lovely today darling," he said in a way as if he planned on saying it every morning for the rest of his life, kissing her on the top of her head as he walked into the living room.  
"You're kidding right?" Adelaide scoffed. She hardly looked lovely, in fact, she looked just the opposite, clad in jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Addie, you could be wearing pajamas, your hair a complete wreck, and make-up smeared across your face, and I would still tell you you're more beautiful than all the models in Milan."  
"Umm…thank you?" she wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment or not, so she poured herself a cup of coffee to help clear away the morning haze that had befallen her. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast, do you want anything?"  
"No thank you," he was smiling that secretive smile of his again, the one that irritated Adelaide because she was never quite sure what he was smiling at.  
"Was there a specific time you wanted to go?" She asked, hesitantly hovering in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.  
"Not particularly."  
"Well, ok…you can watch TV if you want to…" she stood awkwardly for a minute, before turning her back on him to make herself food. As she cooked her hash browns, she could hear the television flicking from channel to channel. She wasn't sure why, but this made her smile.

Adelaide settled next to Scott on the couch, breakfast in hand, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close. Leaning her head on his shoulder and eating, they sat like that for sometime, watching whatever came on TV. His skin was cold and hard against hers, but it was a nice contrast.  
"I love you Addie."  
Scott looked down at her. "Why are you smiling like that…?" he asked warily as if she was plotting something wicked.  
"The only other time you've said those words to me was when we were fighting. When you say them now, it just seems…sincere."  
"We fight a lot don't we?"  
"Yes. It's our thing."  
"But do you know what that means, us fighting a lot?"  
"What's that?"  
"It means I love you a lot."  
"Hey Scott?"  
"Yes pretty lady?"  
"I love you a lot too."  
They sat there, watching mindless sitcoms from the 90's for a while before there was a knock at the door. Scott tensed, and told her he would be back shortly, disappearing out the back door. Adelaide wondered what that was all about, but decided to ask him later. Putting her now-empty plate in the sink, she opened the door and sighed with frustration. Standing there on her porch, grinning down at her, was the constant thorn in her side.  
"What?"  
"You need to learn some manners."  
"You need to learn to go away."  
"Can I talk to you for a minute? There's something I need to tell you."  
Sighing, Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick Jacob."  
"I'm a werewolf."  
There was dead silence. Jacob stared at Adelaide, waiting for a response, and Adelaide stared at Jacob, wondering if he was on some sort of illegal drugs or if he just wasn't right in the head.  
"Uh-huh…a werewolf…ok. Hold on a sec, I'm going to go call some men in white coats for you, ok?" Her tone questioned his sanity.  
"Holy crap. I just told you I'm a werewolf…that means…"  
"Oh here we go," Adelaide muttered more to herself than to anyone else. "What does that mean Jake?" she asked, playing along.  
"It means…I imprinted on you. Jeeze, I never thought it would happen to me…"  
"Ok and imprinting means…?"  
"It's kind of like love at first sight for…us."  
"Us as in werewolves?"  
"Well yeah. It's like soul mates, but I could be whatever you needed me to be, a protector, a friend, a true love…" he murmured the last word.  
"Ok, if you're a werewolf, then I'm Queen of the World. Now get out of my house." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. It was mind-blowing enough to accept the fact that her boyfriend was a vampire, let alone a time-traveling one. And the thought of werewolves was just absurd.  
"Well, that's pretty much all I came to tell you, you know, that I'm madly in love with you and all."  
"Ok, bye-bye now," she said, waving, imitating a flight attendants skit she saw on SNL once.  
"Oh hey Adelaide," he interjected, just as he was out the door, "Don't-"  
"Let any vampires bite me. Yeah, yeah, I get it. Good-bye." And with that she closed the door on his retreating back. "Oh my god…"she sighed in annoyance, sliding down to the floor and resting her back against the door.  
"If I ever get that annoying, please tell me." She jumped as she heard Scott's voice coming from the doorway of the kitchen. He moved so _quickly_.  
"You," she stated, pointing a finger at him, "are almost at that level."  
"No way. I'm not _that_ obnoxious," he told her, helping her up.  
"You have you're moments."

Scott turned off the highway and onto a hidden street surrounded by trees. Adelaide drummed her fingers absent-mindedly, lost in thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of a large white house sitting in the middle of a large lawn.  
"Wow," Adelaide breathed, taking in the beauty of the house, which had to be at least one hundred years old.  
"You like it?" Scott asked, smiling as he turned off the ignition.  
"It's beautiful," she replied, getting out of the car. Scott met her half way, took her hand, and led her up to the door.  
"Esme restores houses." He mentioned lightly as he held open the front door for her. Alice was standing there perky as ever, as if she had been expecting them.  
"Adelaide!" she exclaimed, bouncing over and giving her a hug.  
"Um…hi Alice…"  
"You get used to it after a while," Scott laughed quietly in her ear as Alice gave him a mock glare.  
"Come in!" Alice exclaimed to Adelaide, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the living room. In a rush, beaming, she introduced everyone, then turned back to Adelaide, her eyes questioning.  
"So are you coming?"  
"…to what?"  
"The wedding of course!"  
"Um…no, I wasn't invited to any weddings…"  
Whirling around, Alice gave Scott a hard look. "You haven't asked her yet. But I saw you asking her a while ago…"  
"I was going to…but things came up…"  
Realization suddenly crossed her face. "Ah. Well, ok," she shot the two a grin then skipped off to a pile of lace and white, which Adelaide could only assume was for the afore mentioned wedding.  
Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle dispersed, and Emmett called Scott over, to talk about something or other, leaving Adelaide alone in the room with Edward, Rosalie, and Alice (who was surrounded by white and lace).  
"So Adelaide, what brings you to Forks?" Alice asked conversationally.  
"I'm going to college in Seattle in the fall."  
"Ooh Seattle! Make sure you ride the ferry boats at least once."  
Adelaide nodded as she made a mental note to check out the ferry boats. Alice was very nice, but she felt slightly awkward with Edward and Rosalie remaining silent. Did they hate her? They couldn't, she'd only just met them. She glanced at Edward to find him staring at her, she quickly averted her eyes to the floor. She only vaguely heard Rosalie get up and stride quickly out of the room.  
"I don't hate you, you know," he reassured her, as if he had been reading her thoughts. Then did she remember that Edward _could _read her thoughts. "I just don't think Scott is thinking things through."  
"When does he _ever_ think things through?"  
Edward laughed musically. "That may be true."  
"So Edward, if you don't hate me, why does it seem like you do?"  
"I suppose my irritation has been misdirected. Scott doesn't know the…complications of falling in love with a human."  
"Oh, right, the whole immortal vampire thing…"  
Edward laughed again, grimly. "Yes, the 'whole immortal vampire thing'."  
"But suppose two people fall in love with such complications in play, whether they be human…or not, shouldn't, ideally, they be together? If it really is the real thing, then they would stop at nothing to be together."  
Edward seemed to ponder this. "Like Romeo and Juliet?"  
Adelaide scoffed. "Romeo was a wimp and Juliet is immature. But yes, kind of like that."  
Edward was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm glad Scott has someone like you Adelaide." He flashed her a smile before he spoke again. "Now if you excuse me, I promised my fiancée I would meet her." And with that, he glided out of the room.

"So what did you think?" Scott asked, as they sat on Adelaide's couch that night, watching more mindless sitcoms.  
"They all seem very nice."  
"Don't worry too much about Rosalie, she's always like that." He must have read her expression.  
"Scott, can I ask you something?" Adelaide asked, turning to face him, looking him square in the eye.  
"Anything in the world."  
"Well, you're a vampire, and vampires normally drink blood right?"  
"Yes." It was clear to Adelaide Scott already had an idea of where this conversation was going.  
"Well, do you ever want _my _blood?"  
Scott was quiet for a long time, staring into her blue eyes. "How do I phrase this without scaring you away?" he asked, more to himself than to her.  
She didn't reply, but merley continued to stare into his eyes, which were darkening by the day. She knew they would soon be black.  
"Occasionally," he replied to her question, "Occasionally the instinct will become more prominent, when the wind catches your hair, or something of that nature. But not always."  
"Why? Why not always?"  
"Long story short, I did some pretty bad things in my human life, things I'm not proud of. So, once I became a vampire, I told myself 'never again'. I'm trying to make up for what I did in my past life by being a decent person in this life. So I'm, I guess what you would call, a vegetarian vampire. I've never tasted human blood."  
"That's very commendable, Scott."  
"I like to think so," he replied, kissing her softly on the top of her head, as if he would be doing it for the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:: Yes, I'm still alive (despite all my epic Bella moments), I've just been exceedingly busy with Anatomy. **

**Song:: Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings**

When Adelaide awoke the next morning, she was tucked into her bed, though still in the clothes she had been wearing the previous day. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes, slightly confused as to how she wound up in her bed when she had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice said, coming in the direction of her window.  
Her eyes darted over to find Scott sitting on her window sill, one leg up, the other dangling off. He was wearing different clothes and his eyes had turned black. Despite his dark eyes, he still looked like a male model.  
"How did I get up here?" she asked, slightly panicked. She wasn't sure if she had taken up sleepwalking, and if she had, she would prefer to know about it so she didn't go about walking to some place like Las Vegas in her sleep.  
"I thought you would sleep better up here rather than on the couch." Scott was instantly at her side, sitting next to her. She was slowly getting accustomed to how quickly he moved.  
"Well thank you," she flashed him a smile. "I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower."  
"Well it's good to know you practice good hygiene," he replied with a smirk.  
She stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room.  
"What? It was a compliment!" he called after her, a smile spreading across his face.

After her shower, clad in jeans and a tank top, she walked down the hallway and back into her room a smile on her face because she knew Scott would still be there, and sure enough he was.  
"Clean now?" He asked, his trademark smirk plastered to his face. He was leaning against her backboard, his hands behind his head.  
She rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. "I'm gonna get some breakfast."  
Scott hopped off the bed and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"So what're you making today?" He asked, leaning coolly against the counter.  
"French Toast, I think. Do you want anything? We're fresh out of blood, but I could make you some human food if you want," She asked him, smirking.  
"I'm good thanks."  
Adelaide could feel Scott's eyes on her the whole time she fluttered around the kitchen, making her breakfast.  
"You know, the whole staring at me thing is kinda creepy." She mentioned, her back still to him. He came around to the stove, leaning on it. She was instantly aware of how close he was as her heart beat faster yet slower at the same time, just as it did every time they were together.  
"I'm sorry." She turned her head and stared into his black eyes. An involuntary shudder raced down her spine. Thunder crashed nearby, causing Adelaide to jump and let out a small scream. Her French Toast flipped out of the pan she was holding as all this unfolded. In a flash, Scott returned the breakfast to the pan.  
"You're perfectly comfortable dating a vampire, but when thunder strikes, you scream," Scott chuckled, "you never cease to perplex me Addie."  
"If you remember correctly, I was plenty scared of you when I found out you were a vampire."  
The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly, and Adelaide wished she hadn't had spoken, because she was now staring into black eyes full of immense pain. Seeing such pain in his eyes made her gut wrench. She mentally slapped herself. She had never meant to hurt him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, not meeting her gaze.  
"Scott," she pleaded, "It wasn't your fault."  
"But I still hurt you Addie, I still broke my promise." There was a deeper pain in his eyes, a pain beyond Adelaide's comprehension. In one swift motion, he sat down in a kitchen chair and pulled her into his lap.  
"You're still trying to make it up to me then…"  
"I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you."  
She gently pressed her forefinger to his cool lips. "Shh. I don't want you to make it up to me. I just want you to love me."  
"I can do that."

The stormy day had turned into a blissful evening. The storm clouds had blown away, revealing the glittering stars above. Scott and Adelaide were curled up on the couch, she was watching a movie while he played absentmindedly with her hair. Adelaide made a sound of disgust, pushing the power button on the remote to turn off the DVD.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Every movie has the same ending."  
"And that bores you."  
"Well, yes. But it's aggravating too. The hero and heroine can't always end up together."  
"Sure they can."  
"You can't know that for sure." Adelaide replied.  
"I'll tell you what I _do _know."  
"Oh, and what's that?" Adelaide asked, playing along.  
"I know that I love you more than what I ever thought was possible."  
Adelaide flushed pink and looked down at the floor. A smile spread across Scott's face as he lifted her chin up with one finger, their faces inches apart. Her lips were inches from his when her whole body instantly froze as she heard a car door slam outside. Stealthily, she got up and quietly tip-toed to the window, peaking out at the driveway. She cursed under her breath.  
"Addie, what-"  
"You need to leave. Now!"  
"Addie, you're not making any sense."|  
"Please leave!" She pleaded, fear in her voice. "My mom is home early. If she finds out I've had anyone over while her and my father were away, she'll kill me! Please!"  
"As you wish," Instant understanding was in his eyes as he swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I love you," she whispered, but he was already gone.

Adelaide's mother burst through the door, a string of profanities escaped her lips as she dumped her damp umbrella on the counter. Ignoring her, Adelaide concentrated on her dinner, moving it sporadically around her plate with her fork.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You."  
"Listen you ungrateful bitch…" Her mother yelled, slamming her briefcase down on the counter. "I've had enough of your bullshit."  
"Then why do you stick around?" she snarled.  
"And let your father keep all of the money?" She let out a bark of a laugh. Her eyes then refocused on Adelaide's face and narrowed instantly.  
"There's something different about you…"  
"And how would you know? You're never around," Adelaide replied icily as she was mentally cursing herself out. Her mother knew. Her mother knew she was finally happy, that's why she didn't recognize the light in Adelaide's eyes.  
"Who is he?"  
"What?"  
"You slut! There's a boy involved, and no doubt you're sleeping with him. Why else would he want to stick around?" She screamed.  
"Look who's talking!" Adelaide screamed back, just as loud.  
"Well you can just forget about seeing the bastard."  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please!" Adelaide's voiced had reached new decibels.  
"Not if you like the idea of going to your precious Washington State."  
Adelaide gaped at her in horror. It was if her mother was set on ruining her life. Oh wait, she was.  
"You know, until you were born, I thought marrying your father was the worst mistake of my life," her mother mused to herself, "Well, as they say, things can always get worse."  
Furious, Adelaide turned and ran up the stairs before she said or did something she would regret.  
"And if you even _think_ of seeing that boyfriend of yours again, you can kiss all your dreams for the future goodbye. Because I'll see to it you become nothing more than a common, homeless, prostitute."

Adelaide slammed the door, willing the tears that were welling in her eyes not to fall. She flopped down on her bed, cursing under her breathe. It was several minutes before she noticed there was a tapping on her window, almost as if it was being hit by hail…but it couldn't have been, it wasn't raining. Curious, Adelaide rolled off her bed and crossed the room, thrusting the window open. No clouds covered the sky. She was about to close her window when she heard someone hissing her name.  
"Adelaide! Psst, Addie!"  
"What?" she hissed back.  
"C'mon!"  
"Scott," she sighed, "I can't."  
"Sure you can pretty lady! Just jump!"  
"No Scott, I _can't._ I can't do this anymore."  
"The only way they can tear us apart is if you let them Addie."  
"No Scott. Maybe we're just not-"  
"You _know_ we're meant to be."  
"If my mom finds out…"  
"Then don't let her."  
Adelaide threw an apprehensive glance over her shoulder to her locked bedroom door. "Hold on," she whispered back down at him before disappearing from the window. She grabbed her old, battered chucks and threw them on quickly. Reappearing, she found him still in the same spot, that smirk on his face as if he knew what she was planning.  
"Don't drop me."  
"I would never dream of doing such a thing."  
She gracefully leapt from her second story window into his strong, waiting arms. They shared a quick grin before she jumped out of his arms and took off at a sprint. A smile on his face, he followed her at the pace of a human sprint, their footsteps falling in perfect time with each other. Neither one looked back as they ran off into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:: Ok, I admit, this chapter is a bit...cutesy, and a bit nauseating to write, however it needed to be written.**

**Song:: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

Laughter filled the night air as Adelaide and Scott lay in the grass of a tiny, secluded clearing, gazing up at the stars. To Adelaide, it felt as if they were the only two people in the world, because when she was with him, he was all she could see.  
"So I spent three hours looking for that stupid Lucky Charms Leprechaun."  
"I can't believe you fell for that!" Scott exclaimed, trying not to die of laughter.  
"I was four, give me a break!"  
And they just laid there laughing, not a care in the world. It was a relief to Adelaide just to forget about everything, even if it was for a short time.  
"You and you're brother are close then?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me about him."  
"You really want to know?"  
"Addie, I want to know everything about you."  
"He's a surgeon in New York. He's married with a son and another baby on the way. There's not much else to tell."  
"You're parents like him more." Adelaide noted that this was not a question.  
"He was the All-American son. He was the star quarterback on his high school football team, he's smart, he's driven, he knows what he wants in his life."  
"So, apart from being a quarterback, how is that any different from you?"  
"His profession is practical, his life is set in stone."  
"So what is it you want to do?"  
"I want to be a journalist. My parents don't see that as a big money profession. That's all they care about really."  
"They seem so…superficial, so unlike you."  
"Yes."  
Silence filled the air as they stared up at the vast sky. Adelaide suddenly realized just how small she was compared to the stars above.  
"Tell me something about you now."  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Do you have any siblings, other than the Cullens, that is?"  
He was silent, staring determinedly up at the sky, or so it would appear. But Adelaide knew his thoughts were elsewhere.  
"Yes. A long time ago." His tone had a sense of finality to it.  
"Scott?" she asked softly, her hand gently resting on his arm.  
"Yes?" His voice was stiff.  
"What happened?"  
He didn't look at her, in fact, nothing in his body language changed, leading Adelaide to believe he hadn't heard her.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"I had a little sister. Boy, you I wish you could've met her, she was a real doll. She had this curly brown hair that fell in perfect spirals and these chocolate brown eyes. If she had lived long enough, she would have had all the boys in Chicago lining up to take her out. But she caught pneumonia and died when she was five."  
"I'm so sorry."  
He put his arm around her, pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest, their fingers entwined. Adelaide could have laid there forever and not have noticed the world was passing her by, because every time Scott was near, everything seemed to fade and it was just him and her that were left in the world. When she looked into his warm, honey colored eyes, all her fears, all her doubts seemed to melt away. Whenever she looked into his eyes, everything was how it should be, perfect.  
"I need to tell you something Addie."  
Adelaide instantly tensed. She knew it was never a good sign when someone said those words out of the blue like that.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not exactly sure how to phrase this…"  
She propped herself up on her elbow and looked in square in the eye.  
"Scott, it's me. You know whatever it is you can tell me straightforward."  
"Not this I can't."  
He sat up in one fluid motion and Adelaide mimicked at a much slower human pace. Scott took both her hands in his and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.  
"Adelaide, I would tell you I love you, just like I do every day, but I've come to realize that those words become meaningless if they are said too much. And recently, it seems like everyone in the world is throwing those words around like they are nothing more than words. But to some people, they mean everything. I guess I'm having trouble telling the person who means everything to me just how much everything is."  
Adelaide's heart began to flutter uncontrollably.  
"Addie, for the rest of my existence, I will love you with all my being. And nothing could ever change that." His infamous smirk spread across his lips. "You are the peanut butter to my jelly."  
She let out a loud laugh as his cool lips touched hers gently. "Forever?"  
"And always," his smooth voice promised as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
As the butterflies flitted around her stomach and her heart leapt as his skin made brief contact with hers, she knew this was all she wanted, all she ever needed. Nothing less would be acceptable. Adelaide would have never guessed that in the span of a few short weeks, someone could make her believe in happily ever after again.  
"Addie, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Edward is getting married, and I was wondering if you would be my date to the wedding."  
"Under one condition."  
"Anything your heart desires," his voice was soft and calm, yet full of unanswered questions.  
"Dance with me." It was a simple request, yet it asked so much.  
"Until the end of time," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. It was that simple, yet significant kiss that promised so much. It promised forever and always, and not a moment less.  
Smiling to herself, Adelaide closed her eyes and laid her head gently on his chest. It was only seconds before sleep overtook her. Scott kissed the top of her head as he held his entire world in his arms.

"Mm what time is it?" A soft voice asked.  
"Early."  
Adelaide made an unintelligible noise which sounded suspiciously like 'five more hours' in response, burying her face into Scott's sweatshirt.  
"You have work today dearest," he reminded her.  
"Bitch."  
Scott let out a soft, loving chuckle. "Someone's not a morning person…"  
Sitting up, Adelaide gave him a cold stare. "I got less than three hours of sleep. I happen to be one of those people that actually _needs _a decent amount of sleep and caffeine to function in the morning. So either hand over the coffee or shut the hell up."  
He couldn't help but find her grumpiness comical. He would have hardly believed that such a temper could come from someone so tiny.  
"I'll take you home, love."

Adelaide pulled into the parking lot of Olympic Outfitters, and took a savory sip of her beloved coffee, before heading inside. She would be working alone, and hoped it would be a slow day. She had only just hung her things up in the back room when the bell above the door sounded. Sighing to herself, she returned to the counter. When she looked toward the door, she was shocked when she saw who was standing there, so out of place.  
"Rosalie?"  
"I need to know, are you planning on becoming one of us?"|  
Adelaide was taken aback. "What?"  
Rosalie sighed, clearly frustrated, "Are you going to become one of us?" she repeated slowly.  
Would she? Would she choose to become immortal, to give up everyone and everything? She didn't answer; her look must have said everything.  
"Just think about it…" And with that Rosalie walked swiftly away, leaving Adelaide alone with her thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:: I sincerly apologize for lack of updates, as life has been, well being life. I have been busy with summer shenanigans, tennis, school (well ok mostly AP Brit Lit), and the death of a very good friend. This is to Karashi, who's review actually inspired me to keep writing this story. As well as anyone else who has reviewed. I love you all and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Song: Bad Moon Rising - CCR**

Adelaide pulled up to the Cullen house on a particularly dreary afternoon to find the garage open and a familiar pair of legs sticking out from under the black Porsche. A smirk found its way to her lips as she walked over.  
"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked, popping her head underneath the car.  
"Nah, just finishing up." Scott pulled himself from underneath in one swift motion, and popped the hood.  
"What did you break on it now?" she sneered jokingly.  
"Nothing, I'm enhancing," a wild smile spread to his lips.  
"You are possibly the biggest freak-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Scott came charging at her, picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"Scott! Put me down!" She exclaimed between hysterical laughter, as he spun around in circles.  
"No, I don't think so." She knew his trademark smirk was playing at his lips.  
"I hate you!" She cried, laughing even harder.  
"Well, if you're going to be like that, fine." Scott abruptly stopped.  
Adelaide didn't know what she was in for, but she knew it couldn't be good. He swung her off his shoulder and placed her atop Emmett's Jeep. Adelaide sent a wordless glare to Scott, who smirked cheekily up at her.  
"Is it snack time?" A voice asked, coming from the door that led into the house. "I heard screaming." Adelaide didn't even have to turn her head to know that it was Emmett.  
He stood next to Scott as they both looked up at the girl sitting on top of the Jeep. "Aw, you're gonna make me work for my food?"  
"I hate you both," Adelaide stated, a strait face and arms folded. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked down at her boyfriend and his bear of a brother.  
"Aw, no you don't pretty lady," Scott responded, leaning casually against the hood of the car, smirking up at her. It was all she could do not to melt and to keep her straight face.  
"Yes I do." She said each word slowly to emphasize her point…and to keep her heart from fluttering.  
Scott arched an eyebrow, his dark gold eyes piercing into her crystal blue ones. Adelaide didn't look away or change her expression in the slightest, no matter how fast her heart was beating.  
"Fine then."  
"Fine."  
"C'mon Emmett, let's go ask Alice if it's going to storm tonight," Scott said to his brother, turning and walking out of the garage. Looking from Adelaide, to Scott, then back to Adelaide before shrugging Emmett followed his brother inside.  
As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Scott stopped his brother and leaned casually against the wall.  
"You think she's going to call for help?" Emmett asked, as if he could read Scott's mind.  
"Ten…nine…eight…"

The door swung shut behind Emmett and Adelaide let out a frustrated sigh. Men. Her feet swung where the window would have been if Emmett ever rolled up his windows. Without even really thinking, she launched herself off of the Jeep and landed gracefully in a crouch on the garage floor.  
"Whoa," a familiar voice came from behind her. Turning, a smirk on her face, she found Scott staring dumbstruck at her. "I'm dating Catwoman."  
She let out a giggle as he grabbed her hand and raced inside. "Emmett! I'm dating Catwoman!" He yelled, running into the living room in search of his favorite brother. However, Emmett was not where he had been seconds beforehand. Still giggling and running, Scott and Adelaide found the Cullen family, and Bella, sitting solemnly in the living room. The couple skidded to a halt, confused.  
"What happened?"  
Edward's fierce eyes instantly flashed to his newest brother. "The Volturi."  
That was all he needed to say for Scott to tense and for his grip on Adelaide's hand to increase.  
"When?"  
"We don't know."  
Scott's eyes flashed to Alice, who shrugged. "Their plans aren't set in stone yet, and they won't be until hours before they arrive. They know," Alice tapped the side of her head.  
"So what do we do?"  
"There's nothing we can do but be on our guard and wait," the ever-silent Jasper spoke up.  
"There has to be something…" Edward mused.  
"There is nothing Edward," Carlisle answered calmly.  
"What's the Volturi?" Adelaide piped up. Everyone turned to look at her, as if they had forgotten she was there.  
"I suppose the best way to describe it is that they are what's best described as vampire royalty. They are the largest and oldest coven, and enforce the rules and generally oversee the vampire world," Carlisle explained.  
"And they want Bella dead," The ever-so-blunt Rosalie added without missing a beat.  
"Rose," Esme chastised sharply, to which Rosalie simply shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
"It's frowned upon in our world for humans to know of our existence, let alone interact with us on a daily basis," Carlisle continued as if Rosalie hadn't have spoken.  
Adelaide suddenly felt very self-conscious, though she knew that wasn't his intention.  
"They want me either me dead or turned into a vampire," Bella voiced the words none of the others would say.  
"Oh," was all Adelaide could say, in a small voice.  
An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, no one making eye contact.  
"Thunderstorm tonight," Alice's perky voice finally broke the silence and relieved the tension. Everyone seemed to relax (probably the doing of Jasper), and within minutes were piled into Emmett's Jeep heading toward the woods.

The vampire baseball game (which was still a ludicrous thought to Adelaide, though she should have probably learned by now to accept the abnormal) was entertaining in itself. Though she understood why she couldn't play, Adelaide was still slightly upset she couldn't partake in the fun and had to sit and watch with Bella. However, she did find Bella to be nice enough. There were no deep heart-to-hearts, just simple conversation, which was what Adelaide preferred, and it seemed that Bella preferred it this way as well.

"Did you play nice with the other human?" Scott teased as he and Adelaide sat on the couch after the game, as the rain pounded against the house.  
"No, she gave me a weird look so I beat her up," Adelaide teased right back. Edward had taken Bella home after the game upon her father's request, so Edward and Bella were the only ones absent from the Cullen residence that night.  
"That's my girl!" Scott slung an arm around Adelaide, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Now, if you excuse me, I owe Emmett a challenge wrestling match."  
Scott darted off to god knows where, leaving Adelaide alone on the couch. She walked over to Jasper, who was standing by the window, looking out into the rain.  
"I feel like I can be honest with you Adelaide, so I'm going to be," He said without taking his eyes off of the rain.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"The Volturi are not like us. They are a force to be reckoned with, and frankly Adelaide, you don't stand a chance." She must have had a confused look in her eye, because he proceeded to elaborate. "I'm sure you've noticed all of our eyes are golden. The Volturi's are a crimson red. That means that they are not vegetarians, and I use that term lightly. They do not feed off of animals as we do."  
"They drink human blood," Adelaide added softly.  
"Yes. They also do not hesitate to uphold the law, by any means necessary."  
"That means-"  
"That means that if they came tomorrow, Bella would die. Edward was supposed to have changed Bella by the time they arrived to check in. The more he puts it off to 'protect her soul' or whatever his reasoning may be, the more danger he is actually putting her in."  
"I see…"  
"You're in danger as well Adelaide. Though you may not know as much as Bella, you know we exist, and that is reason enough for the Volturi."  
She didn't say a word, just simply starred out into the rain with Jasper, trying to steady her shaking hand.  
"I'm sorry if I've frightened you, but I felt someone should be honest with you."  
"Thank you Jasper," she responded whole-heartedly.  
"You're welcome Adelaide."

Thoughts swimming about her head, Adelaide wandered into the kitchen, where Rosalie was seated at the table. She wasn't exactly sure why vampires needed a kitchen, but she thought better than to question it. Vampires had a need for a kitchen, she accepted the fact and moved on without really pondering too deeply on why, much as she did in her math classes in high school. Rosalie shot her a dirty look as she sat down.  
Adelaide threw her hands up in the air. "Why do you hate me Rosalie? What have I _ever_ done to you?"  
"You're dating Scott," she responded icily.  
Several thoughts ran through Adelaide's head, but instead of voicing them, she simply asked, "what?"  
"You are so young, beautiful, and full of life, and you're throwing it all away."  
Adelaide was flattered that Rosalie of all people had called her beautiful and felt she deserved some kind of award for this. "What do you mean?"  
"You're going to have Scott bite you, just like Bella is having Edward bite her. You both are throwing your life away. All I ever wanted was a front porch, someone to love me, and a baby of my own. And I will _never _have that because my life was _stolen _from me. I can't stand to watch something like that go to waste."  
"First of all, you do not know _one damn thing _about me, Rosalie Hale. Just because Edward is going to bite Bella, doesn't mean Scott will bite me. Bella and I are two _completely _different people with two _completely _different directions in life. Don't you assume humans make all the same choices, because vampires sure as hell don't. I'm sorry your life was stolen from you, I really am. But that's _not _my fault, so don't take it out on me. I'm not wasting my life Rosalie. You're wasting yours, by being pissed about something that happened decades ago. Get over yourself."  
And with that Adelaide stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table. She walked into the living room to find Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Scott all standing there with varying degrees of shock and awe (as well a slight smirk) on each of their faces.  
"I have _never _seen someone stand up to her like that!" Alice exclaimed.  
"Damn, about time!" Emmett exclaimed high-fiving Adelaide.  
Scott and Jasper stood in the back, arms folded, wide smirks on their faces.  
"That one yours?" Jasper joked.  
"_That _is my Addie."

The time came when Adelaide decided it might be a good idea to head back home, due to an early morning shift. Scott walked her to her car, a far-away look in his eyes.  
"Hey," she said softly, taking his face in her hands. "You worry too much, everything will be just fine."  
"You _did _bitch out Rosalie, that's a good omen…"  
She laughed, "See?"  
Scott's face turned serious. "I love you," he said looking into her crystal eyes.  
"I love you more."  
With a quick smile, she hopped into her car, and disappeared down the driveway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Song:: White Wedding (Billy Idol) [i honestly couldn't think of another song that fit well with this chapter, if you have a suggestion, let me know, and if i digg it, ill add/change it =] ]**

It had been one of those summers that Adelaide wished was possible to put on pause and live in forever. Though every so often, she would stay up late and night and listen to the rain hit the roof of the empty house. It was during these nights that Rosalie's question would creep into her mind and hang there until the rain lulled her to sleep. Would she become a vampire like the Cullens, or was this all just an ephemeral summer romance? Could she say good-bye to her brother and his family, or was she not strong enough?

Adelaide awoke one morning in August to the sun peaking through her curtains and the birds chirping merrily. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled contently back under the covers. Her favorite song began to sound from her nightstand, ruining her decent back into sleep. Groaning she reached for it, and without looking at the caller ID, flipped it open.  
"What?"  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."  
"M-morning," she yawned, stretching.  
"It's gorgeous outside. Are you excited for the wedding?" His voice was soft, knowing he must have awoken her.  
"Ugh, that's today?"  
"Yes, but not until four. You have some time to wake up pretty lady." Adelaide could practically hear his smirk.  
"Shut up."  
"I'll pick you up at three-thirty Addie. I love you."  
"Love you more." Flipping her phone closed, she gazed out the window into the overcast sky.  
"It's a nice day for a white wedding…" she sung to herself quietly as she rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower.

Despite the warm weather, the La Push beach was surprisingly deserted. A mask of grey clouds blanketed the sky with the empty promise of rain. Adelaide sat at the edge of the beach, letting the waves lap against her bare feet. Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, feeling as if she was sitting at the very edge of the world. There were no people coming to distract her, no sounds, not even birds could be heard. It was almost as if she was the only one left on the earth. The time she spent on the beach went unmeasured as she let her thoughts wander. She dreamed of dancing with Scott, a smile snuck its way to her lips as she realized it had been a long time since she had been this happy, since she had been herself.

Later that afternoon, Adelaide stood in front of her closet in a bathrobe, glaring at her choice of apparel. Scott would be there any minute, and she was still unsure of what to wear.  
"Addie?" She heard Scott call from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Be down in a minute!" She called back. Panicking, she yanked a dress out of the closet.

Scott stood in the foyer looking around the house. He was dressed impeccably by Alice in a black tux, with his hair disheveled as usual. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how long it would take Addie. It was always more than a minute with women. His chuckling ceased as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His draw dropped and she smiled sheepishly.  
"Do I look alright?"  
She was dressed to the nines in a sparkly red dress that fell just to her knee, held up with spaghetti straps. Her heels were black with red accents and her short blonde hair was curled.  
"You look beautiful darling," he said with every ounce of meaning. Adelaide blushed furiously. Taking her arm in his, he led her out the door.

Scott sped through the tiny town of Forks. Adelaide watched idly as the town and its people passed by in a blur. They were soon stopped at the very edge of the forest. She smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she was here, though there had not been a wide path cleared as there was now. She let out a soft laugh, Emmett must have had fun.  
"Remember the last time we were here?" Scott asked, flashing to her side of the car and opening the door.  
"Of course. It seems like a lifetime ago," she mused as she stepped out. "Emmett must have had a blast," she laughed, turning her gaze to the newly cleared path.  
"There are humans coming, you know," he whispered in her ear, and as if perfectly choreographed in a dance, grabbed her hand and slipped in front of her, leading the way into the woods.

The trail seemed as if it had been there for years, as opposed to hours. They followed it as it wound and wove around trees and through flower beds. Eventually they came to a clearing in which several people had gathered already. An aisle was created by white chairs on either side. Several people were already there, dressed nicely, chatting to their neighbors in anticipation of the ceremony. Adelaide didn't doubt that those sitting on the left, the bride's side, were musing about the cloudy weather, while those on the right were perfectly content with the sunless sky. The two found seats near the middle of the right side. Scott drummed his fingers on his knee as he gazed off to his left, into the forest. Adelaide sighed and grabbed his hand.  
"You've been worrying for three days now. Calm down," she said, taking his hand. She mostly took his hand because the drumming was driving her crazy, but he didn't need to know that.  
"You're right, pretty lady."  
Just then the music started to play and came two girls (one was Alice of course, the other Adelaide didn't know). Everyone stood and turned to their right to see the bride making her way down the aisle in a gorgeous wedding gown Alice had no doubt picked out. Everyone sat back down and the preacher started the ceremony. Assuming from the expressions on Bella's and Edward's faces, they appeared to be wishing for the preacher to hurry up, so that they could be man and wife. Adelaide smiled as she saw Emmett fidgeting uncomfortably in his tux and Jasper kick him in the heel in response, which earned him a very dirty look. Adelaide's eyes flickered off to a corner of the forest, and she spotted something that shocked her. There were several shrouded figures, with brilliant, gleaming red eyes. She had never seen anyone with red eyes before…then she remembered what Jasper had said. Her eyes widened in fear and panic. Her heart racing, she looked around. She was the only one to be aware of their presence. Frantically, she turned to Scott. His eyes were a warm butterscotch, but were instantly filled with questions as he took in her expression.  
"They're here Scott, they're here!" she exclaimed. His eyes turned menacing as they shifted toward the shrouded figures that advanced on the wedding.  
A buzz of curious questions filled the forest, wondering who these late-comers were. Those questions turned to screams as they caught sight of the figures' eyes. An explosion of panicked family members leapt up from their chairs. Some ran, some darted off to find their loved ones, and some just sat in shock, unsure of what exactly was going on. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme crouched menacingly, eyes narrowed, teeth barred. Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her close, shielding her from the Volturi. Scott leapt from his seat and pulled Adelaide behind him, protecting her. All this happened within an eight of a second. Barley a second later, a large, rustic wolf barreled out of nowhere, placing its self, growling, in front of Scott. Adelaide's grip on Scott's hand had never been stronger.  
"Adelaide, you have to leave. Now." Scott's request was barley audible over the screams of wedding guests and the growls of the vampires and lone wolf.  
One of the Volturi broke through the line of Cullens and quickly advanced toward the bride and groom. In one swift motion, Edward turned toward Bella, then an ear-splitting scream filled the forest.  
"ADELAIDE RUN!"  
And Adelaide turned and ran. She ran faster than she ever had before, knowing that if the Volturi were to follow, it still wouldn't be fast enough. She darted through the trees, leaping over branches and debris, heels in hand. She neared the edge and spotted all the cars of the wedding guests. She took a sharp turn and sprinted a shortcut through backyards until she reached her own, which was a safe distance away from the forest. As soon as the screen door slammed shut, she collapsed on the ground, finally aware of how exhausted she was now that the adrenaline had ceased. Adelaide didn't know what to think or how to feel, she couldn't even cry. All those events, they seemed so familiar, as if it had happened before…in a dream…but that was ridiculous. She knew she couldn't lie on the floor forever, she had to get up sometime, though she didn't have the energy to, it was just as good a time as any. Locking the doors and windows (though she knew it would be no defense against the vampire mafia), she climbed the stairs to her room which was filled with boxes (again), to put on the final touches, hand still shaking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Song:: Last Night on Earth - Green Day**

Adelaide's music was so loud, she only noticed a figure at the door, as she passed it carrying a fresh load of laundry from the dryer toward the stairs. Rolling her eyes at the person who was interrupting her, she hit the pause button on the remote for the downstairs surround sound and walked toward the door to answer.  
"Back to stalking me again?" Adelaide asked as she saw who was on the opposite side of the threshold.  
"Hello to you too. Can I come in?"  
"No, but I have a feeling you will anyway."  
Jacob cocked an eyebrow, "You know me well."  
"Stalkers are all the same," she retorted nonchalantly, shrugging as she walked away from the door. He followed her inside.  
"Listen Adelaide," his tone suddenly changed to one she didn't recognize. "I know you love him, and I think you two are really cute together. I always thought you could do better than a leech, but the way he pulled you behind him three days ago, I never saw someone so protective of anyone else, not even Edward and Bella."  
"You weren't there…" this was not the first time she had questioned Jacob's sanity.  
"I was though. It's far too complicated to explain, and even if I tried I know you wouldn't believe me," he flashed her a smile. "But I saw my former best friend get married, and I saw the leeches."  
Adelaide rolled her eyes. "yeah, ok."  
"The point is, Adelaide, that I can be whatever you need me to be; a friend, a love, a protector, whatever. I see now that what you need me to be is a memory, someone you used to know. I'll always be here if you need me. Goodbye Adelaide." And with that, he walked out the door. She looked at the door for a second, unsure of what exactly to feel. A part of her felt slightly bad that Jacob was hurt, yet the other part of her was glad he was finally out of her hair.  
She ran her fingers through her hair. Had it really only been three days? It seemed like it had been a week she had spent packing her life into infernal boxes for the second time in three months. Looking at the clock, to find it was still morning, she climbed the stairs singing along to the songs that spoke of lives far more interesting than hers.

In the midst of her packing, she saw a name light up on her cell phone she hadn't seen in far too long to be allowed.  
"Ladybug!" a freshly caffeinated voice exclaimed as soon as she answered.  
"Phil! How's the hospital treating you?"  
"Oh you know, crabby nurses and the stench of cleaning products on your lunch. But I suppose if people keep doing stupid things I'll keep getting paid," he answered with a laugh.  
"Oh and I'm sure they will."  
He laughed again. "Yeah…but how are you? Anything new?"  
"I'm alright. Nothing's really new, just packing for college." She coincidentally left out the wedding incident.  
"I can't believe my baby sister is going to college already…when are you leaving kiddo?"  
"Today…"  
"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have flown down and helped you move in!"  
"Phil! Chill out! It's ok! Besides, you have a very pregnant wife."  
"She wouldn't care, she adores you!"  
"Never underestimate the anger of a pregnant woman Phillip. You should know this by now."  
"Should being the operative word. Now, how's whats-his-name? Is he treating you ok? Cuz if he's not…"  
"He treats me wonderfully Phillip. You should meet him, he's really great."  
"I'd love to ladybug. Shit, listen, I'm being paged. Call me when you're all moved in ok? Love you, kid."  
"Love you too."  
Hanging up the phone, she looked at it thoughtfully. It had been three days since she had seen, let alone spoken to Scott. Did he even know she was leaving in a few short hours? He must. She was never the needy type of girl, but she missed him, and at least wanted to speak to him before she left Forks. Flipping open her phone she typed a short message, 'Please call me, it's important. I love you always Scott' and hit send. Five minutes soon became thirty, and thirty soon became ninety. As the minute hand moved closer to three o'clock, she began to wonder if he had received the text at all. He usually responded within the minute.

Three o'clock came before her phone had lit up. Slipping on the only shoes she hadn't packed, her trusty converse, she grabbed the last box that hadn't been moved to the trunk of her convertible, and opened her front door for the last time. However, there, laying on her stoop was an envelope with her name scrawled messily across the front. Unlike everything else, the envelope was dry, as if it had been laid there a minute ago, untouched by the pouring rain. She slowly set down the box, her heart sinking. Her fingers trembled as she carefully opened the letter, sitting down on the porch swing.

_My dearest Addie,_

_Words cannot express my love for you. You have brightened my life in ways you cannot begin to imagine. You gave me my first reason to live since the death of my sister. I never would have dreamed I would find a person with whom I fit so perfectly. You are my everything Addie, and never doubt that. If my heart had a beat, it would be for you. _

_I wish I could say this to you face to face, however, due to recent event, that is an impossibility. I regret not seeing your beautiful face once more. There is no other way to say this Addie, and I know you prefer upfront honesty. By the time you read this, I will be gone. We had to leave due to Bella being a newborn. My first and foremost concern is for your safety and happiness, which is why I had to leave. It wasn't safe anymore for you anymore Addie. It breaks my heart that I am breaking my promise of never leaving you. But I promise, with everything I have, I will come back when it is safe again. Please be happy love, no matter what it takes. And if we get the chance to be happy again together, if it's meant to be, I'll be there by your side. _

_Forever yours,_

_Scott_

A small smile found it's way to her lips and she carefully folded the letter up, slipped it back into the envelope and into the box she had been carrying. Adelaide picked up the box, placed it into her already loaded trunk and slammed it shut. The radio played a ballad as she got into her sleek little car and sped off down the street. A glace back at the two-story house in Forks was not given as she sped off to her new life in Seattle.


End file.
